The New Ultimecia?
by RinoaxSquall4eva2012
Summary: ::COMPLETE:: It has been eight years since the defeat of the evil sorceress from the future Ultimecia. Rinoa and Squall have been married for 5 years and have a son now. But now Rinoa and their son have been kidnapped. Squinoa.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It has been eight years after that dreadful but wonderful adventure fighting Ultimecia. That same journey that brought very fated and very unlikely couple together. Squall and Rinoa.

It was two months before the eighth year anniversary when six heroes saved the world from time compression. A year after the defeat of Ultimecia, Squall had proposed to Rinoa. Two years later, they married. Even though Squall knows that Rinoa became a sorceress after fighting Edea. He realized how much that girl changed his life. He loved her so much in a way he couldn't describe. Now they have a beautiful four year old son named Jase who was turning five on the eighth anniversary of Ultimecia's defeat.

Jase had the luck of the draw when it came to his parents. His parents were the most powerful parents. His father was the Commander of Balamb Garden and his mother was now a nurse in the Balamb Garden's infirmary after Dr. Kadawaki had retired. However, she was still a sorceress too. Jase had a mix of dark brown and raven hair just like his parents. However, he looked more like Squall everyday. He had Squall's hairstyle and his Icy Blue Eyes.

These two people were Squall's most favorite people. Not only did he have the most beautiful wife in all the land but now he had an equally handsome son. Squall loved these two people more than he could ever describe. He loved them more than being Commander of the SeeD at the garden. He hated going on missions that were far away because he hated being away from his family. He cherished every moment with them. And him being away made them vulnerable. He worried about Rinoa the most. She was still vulnerable to be possessed by Ultimecia again. He was her knight.


	2. The Family

Prologue

Chapter 1- My family

It was a bright sunny morning. The birds were chirping and alerting Squall to the sweet scent and sound of waking up next to his wife. She was so beautiful when she sleeps. He got up and left her to rest. He opened the door to his son's room to check up on him. As soon as Squall opened the door he heard his son stir then Jase woke up.

"DADDY!" Jase said excitedly and ran over to Squall.

Squall kneeling to catch his son in his arms, lifted Jase into his arms and gave him a tight squeeze.

" Shhh. Jase Mommy is still sleeping" Squall said slightly chuckling. "Come on let's go cook some breakfast."

"Okay Daddy!" Jase said as Squall put him and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

Squall went back to check on Rinoa. She was still sleeping like an angel. So peacefully.

Squall went downstairs to see that Jase was waiting for him in the kitchen.

"C'mon daddy! We have to cook for mama!"

Squall couldn't help but smile.

Fifteen minutes later Jase was buttering the toast while Squall was doing the cooking when Jase asked Squall a surprising question.

"Daddy?" Jase asked

"Yeah bud?"

"How did you and mommy meet?" Jase asked curiously

Squall sighed in relief. He thought he was going to have to "fib" to Jase about where babies came from.

"Well son, it started after my becoming a SeeD member at the ball when I was just seventeen years old…."

**Flashback**

"I was standing against the wall with a glass of champagne after Uncle Zell told me I was annoying and Auntie Selphie asked me to join the Garden Festival Committee. I was by myself again. And looked into the sky and saw a shooting star. I wished that I could go to bed. That is when I looked down and saw your mother for the first time. She saw the shooting star too. Then she saw me and pointed to the sky. I looked at her in a curious way. But I couldn't keep my eyes off her. That raven hair of hers. Those big brown eyes and her smile. He smile could have lit the entire room by itself. Then she started walking towards me. She was only seventeen too. Then we started to talk. Well she did anyway."

_"You're the best looking guy here." She said flirtaciously. "Dance with me?"_

Of course I said nothing to know when I was at a loss for words. Then she said

_"Oh I get it. You only dance with someone you like. I can solve that."_

Then she started toying with me.

_"Look into my eyes. You- are-going-to-like-me. You-are-going-to-like-me!" she said. " Did it work?"_

That's when I said….

_"I can't dance."_

She started laughing at me and then she said.

_"Oh, you'll be fine. Besides I'm looking for someone to dance with. I can't be on the dance floor all by myself."_

That's when she dragged me onto the dance floor. I told her I couldn't dance. But she didn't listen. We screwed up twice before I decided I had enough and tried to walk off the dance floor but she wouldn't let me leave. We started dancing again where we bumped into another couple and mommy just glared at them. Then she looked at me with that smile. That smile is what I loved about your mom first. Then we started dancing again and we hit it off without mistakes this time. Then fireworks went off and we watched them. Then we looked into each other's eyes. Then she looked over my shoulder, me not knowing she was looking for Uncle Cid., and she walked away. I felt rejected and I thought I'd never see her again. Then that night I went to bed and woke up the next morning to Auntie Selphie shouting that we have a new mission and little did I know that I was to be working for your mo-." Squall was startled and interrupted.

"Am I hearing my wonderful husband telling our son how we met?" as she wrapped her arms around Squall's waist.

"Rinoa! Honey! I thought you were sleeping! I didn't even hear you come down the stairs let alone hear or see you walking in the kitchen! H-How long were you standing uh-.." Squall stuttered but before he knew it Rinoa was kissing him so passionately with a hint of playfulness when Jase started giggling!

"Hehe! Mommy is kissing Daddy!"

Forgetting Jase was in the kitchen, Rinoa and Squall pulled apart. Then Rinoa and Squall looked at each other, then looked at Jase, then looked at each other, then looked at Jase.

"Uh-Oh" said Jase and he immediately got up and started running. Rinoa and Squall started going after him playfully when they found Jase hiding behind the recliner giggling. Squall grabbed Jase, put him over his head, and put him on the couch where Rinoa and Squall started tickling him to death. The three of them were laughing so hard.

"Oh my two favorite boys!" Rinoa said pleased.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Uh, honey? Why is the smoke alarm going off?" Rinoa asked.

Squall looked confused too then……. UH-OH!

"AWW SHIT!" Squall leapt to his feet and raced towards the kitchen! The stove was on fire!

Rinoa and Jase walked in laughing hysterically!

"Aww honey you were making breakfast!" Rinoa walked over to hug her husband and he embraced her as well.

Squall looked relieved though. None of it was severely burnt. So the three of them sat down to eat breakfast.


	3. Presidential Rendezvous

Prologue

Chapter 2- The Presidential Rendezvous and disasters

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Final Fantasy VIII.. References to Santana ft. Chad Kroeger- Into The Night

After they were done, Jase turned on cartoons in the living room. Rinoa was cleaning the dishes when Squall suddenly said, "Babe. You never answered my question"

"Huh? What question was that?" Rinoa said confused.

"How long were you standing there?" He asked as he smiled but he looked rather embarrassed.

Rinoa just smiled. Then she said, "Honey, I heard the whole thing."

Squall's face went redder than a nice and ripe tomato.

xxx

"Now honey. We're supposed to go to Esthar to this weekend to see your dad. We should be leaving in about an hour is everything packed?" Rinoa asked

"Yes Hun. Everything is packed so we should be getting ready." Squall said

About an hour later, they were on the train to Esthar. Finally, they arrived to the Presidential Palace where Squall's father, Laguna Loire lived. He was they president of Esthar.

Laguna met his son and daughter-in-law with excitement when Jase ran up screaming, "Grandpa Laguna! I missed you grandpa!"

Laguna loved his only grandchild because Ellone has been on hiatus for awhile while doing volunteer work with Edea.

"Squall! You look great and Rinoa just as beautiful as you were the last time I saw you! You look just like your mother!" Laguna said excitedly.

She didn't know how many times he said that to her since she's known him.

"You must have had a tedious journey from Balamb. You must be hungry." Laguna said.

"Uh. Dad, we ate on the train. Could we just go to sleep and talk in the morning?" Squall asked.

"Of course son! Do I need to show you where your rooms are?" Laguna asked

"Rooms? Dad what happened to us sleeping in the same room?" Squall asked.

"Yeah I found a room over by my room for Jase that way you and Rinoa could have some privacy at working to give me another grandchild. If you catch my drift that is." Laguna winked at Squall.

"DAD!" Squall said shockingly.

"NOT IN FRON OF JASE!" Rinoa and Squall said simultaneously.

"Oh! Oops! Sorry about that. Forgot he was here!" Laguna said. " So don't worry. I'll tuck Jase in. You two just go to your room and rest up."

xxx

After Rinoa and Squall got to the room, Squall started playing around with Rinoa trying to get her in the most obscure positions.

"Squall? What are you doing?" Rinoa asked.

"Hmm. I've been thinking. Laguna's idea isn't a bad one! I think we should." Squall said seductively.

He looked into her eyes as he started closing in and started kissing her. She followed. After a few minutes Squall deepened the kiss and then picked Rinoa up and carried her to the bed. They sat next to each other on the edge of the bed kissing in a very romantic manner. Squall then put Rinoa on her back and got on top of her still kissing her deeply.

Rinoa started using her hands caressing that beautiful muscular body under his shirt. Then slowly she started taking his shirt off. He moaned at her touch. She had fire in her soul it was easy to see. That the devil himself could be pulled out of Squall. Her touch was fire. The electricity he loved so much.

He started unbuttoning her blouse caressing her body very tenderly. He started kissing the nape of her neck moving down to her chest which made her shudder underneath him. Squall stopped for a second.

"You okay?" Squall asked.

She moaned as she said, " I'm fine but if you don't take me right now Mr.Leonhart, I WON'T BE!"

"As you wish, Mrs. Leonhart!" Squall said. He started unbuttoning her jeans and she had already unbuttoned his. Now he started undoing her bra finally unclasped it to reveal her bare chest.

Now they were both completely naked and rolling around in the sheets. Good thing their room was in another wing where Laguna and Jase couldn't hear them.

A few hours later…….

"Phew! That has got to be the best sex I have ever had Mrs.Leonhart. It just keeps getting better and better!" Squall said tiredly yet pleased.

"Well I know how to please a seclusive who doesn't let anyone else in the world know what he's feeling. Except his beautiful wife!" Rinoa said jokingly.

Squall couldn't help looking into those eyes with his icy-blue storm slated eyes and smiled.

"Rinoa, I know I probably don't say this as much as I should, " Squall said ," but I love you. If we hadn't met at the ball or found out you were also the princess of the Forest Owls, and then worked with you to save the world. I probably wouldn't have let anyone in. I wouldn't know what this feels like. And now that I have it, you and Jase are the most important things in my life now. There is no way in hell I'm giving it up now. Not ever. I am head over heels in love with you Rinoa C. Heartilly-Leonhart."

Rinoa was laying on Squall's chest at this point and Squall had his arm around Rinoa.

"Squall L. Leonhart. I am head over heels in love with you too. You and Jase are the most important things in my life." Rinoa whispered as she gently started fading into sleep.

Squall kissed her forehead and whispered he was going to take a shower and she groaned a little. As Squall got into the shower, he started thinking very heavily.

_What would happen if I ever lost Rinoa. And what would happen if I lost Jase! I have to protect my life and my future. The eighth year anniversary is in six weeks as well as our fifth year marriage anniversary. I hope Rinoa doesn't have those nightmares. She has had every year since it happened. Shit. What the fuck am I thinking! Of course she is going to have them! She is a sorceress! Who could at any minute be possessed again! I thought it was over but she is going to have these nightmares every year until her mind can realize that it won't happen! We defeated Ultimecia!_

Squall stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and into the bathroom where he unknowingly woke Rinoa up and now she was watching him get ready for bed.

She watched him take the towel off and watched him for a minute. She couldn't take her eyes off him. That sexy body. Who knew a man's body could be so sexy? Boy did she have to be careful. If he caught her looking at him naked, then they would end up rolling in the sheets again.

Squall pulled some boxers on and turned around and saw Rinoa awake and looking at him.

"Oh! Sorry honey! I didn't mean to wake you!" Squall said assuringly.

"Don't be sorry. I can't say I minded." Rinoa joked.

"Well if you wanted that, you could have told me to keep these off." He said playfully as he climbed into bed where she again laid on his chest and put his arms around her. But now he was a little tensed and Rinoa sensed it.

"Squall? Honey?" Rinoa asked. " Is something wrong?"

Squall didn't answer right away. He didn't want her to have those nightmares earlier than she should. But he also knew her. She wasn't going to stop until he told her.

"Our fifth anniversary is coming up and I don't know what to do this year." He said to her assuredly.

But he was starting to shake now and tried to hide it but failed. Rinoa felt it. This time just a little mad.

" Baby, what's wrong?" Rinoa asked again but assertively. But he just looked at her with those eyes. Everytime she looked into his eyes, she could see into his soul. This time by looking, she knew. She finally realized what he was afraid of. Which now made her scared.

That's exactly why he hesitated. He didn't want to frighten her which happened anyway. Just looking at her made him embrace her tightly.

"Rinoa! I didn't mean to frighten you! I started thinking in the shower. You are going to have those nightmares again. I don't want to lose you to _her_! I can't lose you! I'd die without you!" Squall said as they both then fell asleep not letting go of each other.


	4. The Dream

Chapter 3- The Dream

Chapter 3- The Dream.

"_Squall! Where are you?" Rinoa said screeching. _

_She walked, well ran, these winding roads looking for Squall but he was nowhere to be found. She ran and she ran but still no sign of Squall. Then another vision appeared. This time she heard voices. An evil voice and a few hunchmen. The evil voice was talking about how sorcery is evil and they must find all sorcerer's and sorceresses alike and kill them. Then she saw Squall in the background._

"_Squall?" Rinoa said but he returned no answer._

"_Squall!?" Rinoa said again and he gave no answer but this time he moved. Where he was shot down and was dying._

"_SQUALL!" Rinoa screeched and started crying._

_Then Rinoa heard evil laughter! _

"_Serves HIM right! That traitor married a sorceress! He fell in love with the wench he was supposed to kill. THAT girl Rinoa Heartilly." The evil voice said again. _

"_What shall we do now?" One of the hunchmen said._

"_We get her of course. We need her. But before we kill her and use her for what we need. I think we should 'tango' with her…naked!" The evil voice said then started laughing! _

Rinoa woke up screaming and sat right up. She was sweating. Squall woke up when he heard her screaming.

"Rinoa? What's wrong?" Squall asked.

Rinoa looked at him. Then she passed out unconscious. Squall tried to wake her up but nothing.

"RINOA! RINOA! OH MY HYNE HONEY!" Squall was freaking out. He knew she had a nightmare but he didn't know to what extent but it obviously enough to make her pass out.

"RINOA! WAKE UP!" Squall screamed frantically. "OH HYNE RINOA! HONEY JUST WAKE UP! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"

Still after a few minutes, Rinoa didn't wake up so Squall ran outside the room ran to tell the guards to get his father.

"KIROS! WARD! GET MY FATHER! BUT QUIETLY! I DO NOT WANT TO ALARM JASE!" Squall shouted.

"RIGHT AWAY SQUALL!" Kiros and Ward said together.

Squall hurried back to Rinoa still trying to get her to wake up. But nothing. He checked her pulse and breathing. She wasn't dead yet. She had a faint pulse and breathing. He got her dressed when Laguna stormed in screaming.

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WA-"Laguna stopped when he saw the worried look in his son's eyes. Then looked at Rinoa who was passed out pale as ghost. He hurried to Rinoa's side.

"What happened!?" Laguna demanded. Of course, Laguna knew about her nightmares.

"She had a nightmare! But none this bad! This is the worst!" Squall exclaimed!

"OH MY HYNE SQUALL!" Laguna stood up and went to Kiros and Ward.

"You two! Get the medics in here right now!" Laguna shouted.

"Yes, La-"Kiros was interrupted.

"HURRY!" Laguna screamed.

Laguna tried to wake her up but nothing. The medics rushed in and started checking Laguna!

"Laguna! Where does it hurt! We can't assess you properly if you don't tell us!" The doctor asked curiously.

"NOT ME YOU NIMWITS! HER! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?" Laguna shouted as he pointed to the body by the bed.

The medics rushed over to her and checked her pulse and temperature. Then the medics looked up.

"Sir, we believe she has acquired acute coma. But we can't be sure unless we ask you a couple of questions." The main medic said.

"Fine ask us." Squall asked "But first what is acute coma?"

"Acute coma is when the victim has an overwhelming past of tragedy." The medic said. "Has she been experiencing any nightmares that could possibly remind her of the past?"

"Yes. She just had one and this is the worst one yet." Squall said.

"Really? How long?" The medic asked.

"Eight years." Squall said.

"EIGHT YEARS! OH MY HYNE!" The medics said. "Wow that's a long time. You should have come to us sooner. Has she been in any fights, have witnessed any tragic events or what not?"

"Yeah, she witnessed her mom dying. And she almost died when she…" Squall stopped.

"Well, we'll stop the questions there. You seem to be her boyfri-"

"I'm her husband!" Squall said!

"Oh sorry you highness."

Being the President's son had its perks.

"Eight years that's a really long time. That was just after…" The medics looked up as if they had just discovered they actually had brains. "Oh hyne! You're THE Mr. Leonhart and she is Rinoa Caraway! You defeated Ultimecia! She's the sorceress!"

"ACTUALLY, her last name is Heartilly-Leonhart!" Laguna mentioned.

"Well now that we medics know that she is a sorceress, we can better treat her." The medics said assuredly. "We'll need to get her to the hospital so she can get properly treated."

Squall was worried. "What about my s-"But before could finish Laguna interrupted him.

"I'll take care of Jase. You go with Rinoa to the hospital. She needs you." Laguna said.

By the time the medics came, Kiros had already called an ambulance for Rinoa. Squall turned to leave with his wife when Laguna touched Squall's shoulder.

"Son I promise I won't let anything happen to Jase. When he wakes up looking for you, I will tell him that you took her to the doctors because she got sick and that she'll be back. Or would you rather me feed Jase and then take him to the hospital?" Laguna asked.

"Take him to the hospital. Because I want to be there when she wakes up."

Laguna nodded understandably because each time he thought of not being there for his wife, he thought about how he left Raine.

"Uh excuse me, Mr.Leonhart?" Squall immediately turned around to the EMT who was speaking to him.

"Yes?" Squall asked.

"We are ready to leave when you are. The sooner the better." Squall nodded. He finally got into the ambulance and sat down next to his wife.


	5. The Hospital andBabies?

Chapter 3- The Dream

Chapter 4- The Hospital.

Laguna went back to the Palace and went to check on Jase.

"_Good! He is still sleeping! Sleeping like an angel not even knowing what just happened!"_ Laguna thought.

Laguna stood at Jase's door for about fifteen minutes when Kiros walked up.

"He'll be fine." Laguna nodded and shut Jase's door. And he started walking to his office with Kiros.

"Oh and Laguna. Squall called and they made it to the hospital. And they took her right away." Kiros said.

Laguna nodded and started attending some work that he had to do tomorrow when Kiros put a hand on the papers with a disapproving look.

"Oh and Laguna. One more thing." Kiros said. "GET SOME REST!"

Realizing that Kiros was right, Laguna nodded and got up towards his room. He needed a distraction, the closest things he had to either woman he loved were at the hospital. Julia Heartilly, the famous bar pianist and singer, was Laguna's first love. He wanted to marry her but he had gone off to war. He never had children with her. When he went off to war, Julia married General Caraway and had their daughter Rinoa. He loved Julia so much that it broke his heart to learn of his marriage to the General. Now that he thought about it, Rinoa should have been his daughter but she isn't. She is now his daughter-in-law. And she was now married to his only son Squall who is the closest thing, (along with his sister Ellone), he has to his deceased wife Raine.

"_HYNE! I NEED TO STOP THINKING!_" Laguna finally went to bed.

xxx

They arrived at the hospital and Squall took a seat next to Rinoa. He remembered being at the hospital for her twice before. He remembered being at the hospital four years ago when she was giving birth to Jase. He was holding her hand and god that was the most pain he's ever felt. Physically anyways. Even a gunblade wound wasn't nearly as painful as holding a pregnant woman's hand during birth. But then there was another time almost eight years ago, when she forced into the same helpless state she was in now. He couldn't help but let a tear fall down. This was the most emotional pain he's ever felt.

"Excuse me sir?" The doctor asked.

This jerked Squall away from his thoughts as he looked at the doctor.

"You should get some rest. There is a room just beyond the service desk for family members. You're the sorceress' husband correct?" The doctor asked.

"She is not just a sorceress. She is a mother, a daughter, a friend, and she is my wife." Squall said defending Rinoa.

"Then we wish you the best of luck. She is by far the most beautiful sorceress this generation has set eyes on. We also bid you a good night's sleep." The doctors left the room.

Squall then ventured to the visitors resting areas while hating to leave Rinoa's side. There were going to take care of her. Laguna would make sure of that because he is the President of Esthar and Squall's father. Squall finally, after so much tossing and turning, fell asleep.

xxx

Morning came at the Presidential Palace. Laguna woke up to screaming and his door being pushed open to hear a screaming four year old Jase.

"GRANDPA! GRANDPA! MOMMY AND DADDY! MU-MUMMY AND DA-DADDY! GRANDPA!" Jase screamed.

Laguna got up immediately to comfort the child.

"Jase calm down. Mommy and Daddy are at the hospital." Laguna explained.

Jase looked confused. "You mean that evil place that gives people rooster shots and they hurt really bad?"

Laguna had to smile." Yeah bud. But actually, they are called booster shots. Daddy had to take Mommy to the hospital because she got really sick last night." Laguna said who right now was scared to think just how sick Rinoa really was.

"Oh. When will they be coming home?" Jase asked.

"Actually we're going to go see them today after lunch." Laguna said.

"WOO-HOO!" Jase said excitedly. He got that from Auntie Selphie.

xxx

Squall woke up and immediately went to see Rinoa. She still had not woken up. So Squall just stayed with her. He told her that he loved her more than words can say. The doctor's brought some coffee and food for Squall which he took gratefully. It was the blandest breakfast he ate…..ever! Rinoa's cooking was way better. The doctors came in every hour to check her vitals. She was breathing on her own so she did not need a respirator. But right now she seemed to be stable.

It seemed the clock wouldn't move. But finally Squall reading a magazine around lunch time when he heard stirring in the room from Rinoa.

"S-S-Squall?" Rinoa said as she opened her eyes. Squall jumped out of his seat to Rinoa.

"Rinoa!" Squall said in hysterics as he held her hand. "YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rinoa looked at Squall in confusion. Then she started to look around the room.

"Whoa." Rinoa said dizzily.

"Rinoa are you okay?" Squall asked concerned.

"W-where am I? This isn't the palace."

"Rinoa. You're in the hospital. Last night you woke up screaming from that nightmare you had. Then you…"Squall hesitated. "You went into a coma short minutes later. You were completely unresponsive. We had to take you here to get treated." Squall finally said.

"Squall, how long was I in a coma?" Rinoa asked shockingly.

"About sixteen hours." Squall said.

Rinoa sat there in silence letting all those words sink in. She had no clue she went into a coma. She started thinking about the nightmare she had and it started bringing tears to her eyes. Squall noticed and immediately asked, "Baby, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer. She just looked at him. Then Squall realized and finally said.

"Tell me about your nightmare." Squall said sadly.

Rinoa looked at him for a few seconds then nodded. She took a deep breath but she stuttered the entire time.

"W-Well f-first. I was dreaming th-that I c-couldn't find you. I was scr-screeching you name hoping to find you but no avail." She started.

"I would n-"Squall said but was interrupted.

"Uh-Uh-Ah. No. Squall let me finish please." She said desperately.

Squall nodded and she continued.

"But then I was somewhere else. In a room of sorts. I heard voices. It was an evil sounding man and a few of his hunchmen. I didn't see them of course. But I looked around and I saw…" Rinoa hesitated as well. "I saw you. I called for you but you didn't answer. Nor did you move or act like you heard me at all. That is when…" She had to pause so she wouldn't cry so she could finish her story. "That is when you were shot down and killed. Then I heard them laugh. Then the man said that you were a traitor and deserved to die. Because you fell in love with the one you were supposed to kill, meaning me. Then another official party said that sorcery was evil. And all sorcerers and sorceresses alike must be hunted and killed. But then the male said he wasn't going to kill me yet. He needed me to do something for him. He said about tangoing with me naked and that can only mean one thing, and then he was going to use me for what he needed. Then he was going to kill me." Rinoa finally ended when she began crying.

Squall looked at her in shock and disbelief. And finally understood why she had gone into a coma. He immediately embraced her and kissed her forehead. Then he lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes and said, "I will never betray you. I love you so much. I can't even kill you!" He then kissed her lips when they hear commotion outside the room. Squall looked to see his own dad.

"Hello. Could you tell me what room Rinoa C.Heartilly-Leonhart is in?" Laguna asked holding a jumpy four year old.

Before the receptionist could answer Squall took this opportunity to call him over.

"Dad. Over here." Squall said. Jase jumped down and ran screaming.

"DADDY! I thought you ran away from me!" Jase said giving his own father a big hug.

"I could never stay away from you buddy." Squall said as he kissed his son on the cheek and tossled his hair.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Jase asked and then he saw her.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Jase screamed as he ran to her and jumped onto the bed giving his Rinoa a big hug.

Rinoa was startled but welcomed the noise all the same when she saw her son coming towards her.

"Mommy? Are you okay? Grandpa told me you were sick last night when I couldn't find you this morning. Were you throwing up or did you have an earache or something else? I'm going to help Daddy take care of you Mommy!" Jase said.

Rinoa smiled. Then finally, Squall and Laguna came in. Glad to see them all she smiled.

After about an hour or so Jase started to get ansy and tired. Laguna said to a sleepy Jase, "Okay buddy. Time to go home and put you to bed."

A very sleepy Jase struggled but finally gave up. He was tired. Laguna kissed Rinoa on the forehead and told her to get some rest. When they left, it was just Squall and Rinoa. Squall sat upon Rinoa's bed holding her as the two slowly started to drift off to sleep when a doctor came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Leonhart. We have several things to tell you. We'll start with the boring stuff. Well, first off your condition (directed at Rinoa) is not fatal. But it can go away after a period of time. All you have to do is take the prescribed medicine. Now on to the exciting news." The doctor said.

Squall and Rinoa both looked at this unwelcome intrusion. When the doctor paused, an impatient Squall said, "Well doctor. What is the news then?"

The doctor smiled and finally said to the couple. "We took some of your blood to check for any other diseases. And we found that Mrs.Leonhart here is pregnant." The doctor continued smiling.

Squall and Rinoa said together, "WHAT!?"

"Yes. Mr. and Mrs. Leonhart. You two are having another baby! Jase is going to be a big brother." The doctor said happily. "I'll leave the two of you to celebrate!"

The doctor left and Squall and Rinoa just looked at each other in shock. Then Squall put his hand on Rinoa's stomach and Rinoa put her hand on his. Then Squall finally broke the silence.

"Honey. You're pregnant! I can't believe it! This is amazing! I'm going to be a dad again!" Squall said excitedly. Then he kissed Rinoa passionately. When she had tears of joy running down her face and Squall felt them on is cheek and looked up and asked her if anything was wrong. Rinoa just looked at him and started smiling from ear to ear. Then she said…

"No honey. Nothing is wrong. I just can't believe I'm pregnant. We just had sex last night. And I'm already pregnant! I can't wait to have this baby with you Squall!" Rinoa said excitedly! He kissed her again. This time he embraced her and they fell asleep beside each other!


	6. The News

Chapter 3- The Dream

Chapter 5- The News.

The next morning, the two woke up together. Rinoa was being released from the hospital today but not before they did additional tests that were mandatory upon being discharged from the hospital. Squall got Rinoa's things ready and a car was waiting for them out front. The doctor had rushed out to see them before they left.

"Mrs. Leonhart!" The doctor ran out towards them. Rinoa turned around and looked at the doctor.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You forgot your prescription." The doctor finally said.

"Thank You." Rinoa said.

"Also, Rinoa, now that we know your pregnant we suggest you take extra care of yourself and every two weeks visit Dr. Kadowaki. Yes. We know she is retired. But she will be glad to return to Garden if she is going to be your prenatal physician. She loves you and she was you're prenatal physician for Jase. Now please take care!" The doctor said as he left.

Rinoa just nodded and got in the care where Squall was waiting. She snuggled up to Squall and he intertwined their hands together. She was glad to get out of the hospital and going home.

xxx

When they got back to the Presidential Palace, Squall and Rinoa were greeted by an anxious Jase and Laguna. Squall and Rinoa were beaming when they saw Jase. Laguna looked at them curiously. Squall noticed Laguna and then looked at Rinoa. Rinoa just started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Laguna asked.

"Should we tell them now or later?" Squall said to Rinoa.

"Tell us what Daddy?" Jase looked at Squall.

"Yeah tell us what?" Laguna then asked.

"Well…" Rinoa looked at Laguna then looked at Squall. "I'm pregnant." She finally said excitedly and then she kissed Squall.

Of course Laguna's jaw just dropped.

(A/n: Yes, I know that pregnancy takes longer than a day to figure out. But the story itself wouldn't flow the way I wanted it to so I made the pregnancy that way. Deal with it)

"You're having a baby? When did you…Oh You didn't… You dirty dog!" He joked with Squall. "Another grandchild. WOW!"

"Mommy, you're having a baby?" Jase asked. He didn't know what they were talking about.

"Yes, mommy is having a baby." She said softly to Jase.

"You're going to be a big brother Jase." Squall said to him.

Laguna gave Rinoa a hug. Then they all went to eat dinner and happily for once.

xxx

Before they knew it the weekend was over. The majority of it spent at the hospital. Squall and Rinoa both had some work at Garden to catch up on. Squall had requests for SeeD to go over, budgets, new student applications, and hiring new professional faculty for the year to replace the retirees. Rinoa had to catch up on medical forms for the new students and physicals as she was now the head doctor and surgeon at Garden. There other nurses there to do basic treatment if someone got sick or hurt but everything else, Rinoa did. Her and Squall also had newer titles. Seeing as Cid transferred to Trabia Garden to be the Headmaster there, Squall was automatically the alternative. So now their titles consisted of Headmistress/Dr.Leonhart and Headmaster/Commander Leonhart.

They got home and the next day they were back at work. Good thing they established a daycare for anyone under five years old at Garden which came in handy for the faculty at the Garden. Jase ran over to the daycare where he saw his two year old cousin Storm from Auntie Quistis and Uncle Nida. He also saw his four year old cousin Shamra. Shamra is Uncle Zell's and Auntie Emily's daughter and his eight year old cousin Ian, who was now enrolled as a SeeD cadet trainee ever since he turned five. Ian was the son of Auntie Selphie and Uncle Irvine. He sees them and starts running towards them screaming, "I'm gonna be a big brother! WOOHOO!"

Everyone was just staring at Rinoa and Squall when Selphie says, "Rinoa, you're pregnant again?"

Rinoa just beamed and nodded.

"WOO-HOO! Babies! I Love Babies!" Selphie said excitedly." IRVY! I want another one!"

"So that's where Jase gets it from." Squall said sarcastically.

"Gets what from?" Selphie asked.

"That 'woo-hoo' thing you do." Squall said while twirling his finger. Everyone just started laughing. Including Squall.

"Oh shittacki mushrooms!" Selphie said. "I'm already late! My students have a test on Gaian Mythology today!" Selphie screamed.

"Calm down Selphie. Class doesn't start for another twenty minutes." Quistis said.

"I know but I'm always there at least THIRTY minutes before my students on test day!" Selphie exclaimed.

So she kissed Irvine and Ian, congratulated Rinoa and Squall and bolted to her classroom.

They all talked for another twenty minutes before heading to teach their own classes. Irvine was the Instructor of Gunnery and Gunmanship/Numchucks. Zell was the Instructor of Martial Arts. Quistis was the instructor of GFS 101, 102, and 103. Nida was the pilot and Emily is the pigtailed Librarian. Squall had to go to his office and command the SeeD and Rinoa went to the Infirmary where she oversees everyone's health including the faculty at Garden.

As soon as Squall got to his office he was greeted by Xu.

"Good morning Commander! How was your weekend in Esthar?"

"Long. Rinoa ended up in the hospital." Squall said pouring himself some coffee.

"Oh MY! Is she alright." Xu asked.

"Oh yes. She is fine Xu." Squall said pleased. "Because Rinoa just found out that she's pregnant again."

"Really? Congrats Commander! I love babies!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll be invited to the baby shower like you were last time." Squall said.

"Yeah. I'm sure unless she decides to use what she got for Jase when he was born." Xu said.

"Nah. We gave all Jase's baby stuff to Quistis so she could use them for Storm. She didn't want a baby shower." Squall said.

"Well speaking of Jase, how is he taking it? I mean now that there is going to be a new addition to the family and him being a big brother." Xu asked.

"Well we don't really know yet. He seems excited right now but we don't know if that's going to change." Squall said looked concerned now.

"Squall, Jase will be fine. You're face will stay like that forever if you don't stretch it." Xu laughed.

With that, Squall went back to work. He kept thinking of Rinoa. She was pregnant with his child. He was beaming. He wanted a girl this time. He wanted a daughter so she could grow up strong like her mother. But he would love that child no matter what. He couldn't wait to see Rinoa again.

After about seven hours, Ian comes in screaming.

"Uncle Squall! Uncle Squall! Commander! Uncle Squall!" Ian shouted.

Squall came out of his office to see his eight year old nephew screaming.

"What is it Ian?" Squall asked.

"There is a fight between two cadets in the foyer! Hurry! It's ugly!" Ian exclaimed.

So Squall ran out to the foyer to stop the fight. However when he got to the foyer he was pulled aside by none other than the beautiful Mrs. Leonhart.

"Rinoa what are you doing? There is a fight in the foyer. I have to stop it!" Squall said.

"Um. No you don't." Rinoa said.

"Yes I do. Wait. Why don't I have to stop it?" Squall asked suspiciously.

"Well because there isn't a fight. I bribed Ian to tell you there was so I could get you down here and have my way with you!" Rinoa said as she winked.

"You sly little woman!" Squall said as he kissed his wife.

"Well actually I want to go out to dinner with you and Jase so I had to get you down here sometime." Rinoa said. "And then maybe some one on one!" She winked again.

"Mmm… Is that a promise?" He asked as he kissed his wife again.

"I don't know. You'll have to wait and see." Rinoa said.

"Hold on… let me call Xu." Squall said as he dialed his communicator.

"_Commander's Office this is Xu."_

"Xu, it's the commander. I'm taking the rest of the night off. See you tomorrow!" Squall said.

"_Alright then! Goodnight Commander!"_

"Alright now let's go get some dinner!" Squall said.


	7. One Month Later

Chapter 3- The Dream

Chapter 6 1 month later.

During one of Squall's days off, he went into Balamb City to shop for Rinoa. He stopped at the flower shop and bought her a dozen pink roses. Pink Roses were her favorite. Then he saw some of her favorite chocolates. Those Hershey kisses with peppermint! He went to the cashier to pay for these when the cashier, who was a little eccentric, asked if it was for an anniversary.

"No. It's for a pregnancy." Squall said trying to leave.

"You're pregnant? Wow. Sure is nice –"The cashier said.

"I'm not pregnant b-" Squall was interrupted.

"Oh your kid is having a baby?" He asked.

"Oh Hyne. I hope not. My son is only four." Squall said a little agitated now.

"Oh I'm sorry." The cashier said.

"My wife is pregnant though." Squall said.

"Then sir. Please take this as a gift. And there is no need to pay. I love pregnancies!" The cashier said not allowing Squall to pay.

"Err Okay." Squall said.

_Wow. That guy is weird. And how does he know about my son? And if he loves pregnancies so much then why doesn't he go get himself a wife?_

Just then, Squall saw the cutest teddy bear. He bought it for the new baby and he bought something else for Jase.

xxx

Back at the store.

"_So the Commander's wife is pregnant, aye?" The cashier thought. "Best not tell them that she is pregnant when they get her. Because then they might not kill her right away after they use her. I want that sorceress DEAD!"_

xxx

Squall had already eaten dinner and brought something home for Rinoa and Jase only to find a note from Rinoa saying that Jase was with his Aunt Emily and Uncle Zell so Jase could play with Shamra and get ice cream. He put the food in the kitchen and went to find Rinoa in their bedroom sleeping. She was so pale and sweaty. But she looked peaceful. He didn't want to wake her so he went back to the kitchen to put the food in the refrigerator.

He then decided to watch a little television to kill time while waiting for Jase to come home so Zell and Jase wouldn't wake Rinoa. But not even a few minutes had passed before he went to go check on her again. She still looked pale and sweaty. He just looked at her. Then she woke up and she smiled when she saw Squall.

"Oh honey. I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered.

"Ugh…" Rinoa said feeling very dizzy.

"Rinoa, you don't look so good." Squall said.

"Uh, be right back." Rinoa said as she bolted to the bathroom and threw up. Squall went to help her out and checked her forehead.

"Rinoa, you're running a fever." Squall said as he put her back to bed. He went to make soup for her when he decided to call Zell to see if Jase could stay the night until…… the phone rang.

Talk about intuition because when Squall looked at the caller ID, he was glad to see it was Zell.

"Hi Zell!" Squall said into the phone.

"_Whoa… How did you know- ah never mind!" Zell said. "Squall when did you get home?"_

"About an hour ago. Why?" Squall asked.

"_Well I was going to call Rinoa but you answered the phone. But I do have a question. Can Jase spend the night? He kind of fell asleep so we put him in the guest room. It would be a shame to wake him." Zell asked._

"That's funny because I was just about to call you and ask you the same thing. Because when I home, I found Rinoa sleeping but man is she sick. She must have been feeling like this all day. She threw up when I got home and she's running a fever. So I don't need Jase getting sick too." Squall said.

"_Oh Yeah. Well I hope she feels better. She needs to stay healthy for that kid she's carrying. Oh and I'll bring Jase to Garden tomorrow so don't worry!" Zell said._

"Thanks man!" Squall said as he hung up the phone.

He heard Rinoa in the bathroom again.

"This is going to be a long night." Squall said to himself.

Was she this sick when she was pregnant with Jase? He soon realized that she wasn't going to eat anything tonight. So he brought her a pitcher of water and ginger ale to keep her hydrated at least.

He soon felt tired himself. He slept on the couch to let Rinoa rest. Besides, he needed sleep if he was going to take care of her. He went to sleep very peacefully with the occasional wake ups of Rinoa going to the bathroom.

Then morning rose. He called Xu to clear his schedule for the day so he could take care of Rinoa. He went to check on her to find her finally sleeping. He then went to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself when Rinoa got up.

"Hey honey. How are you feeling?" Squall asked.

"Dizzy." Rinoa said as she stumbled and almost fell but Squall caught her and pulled out a chair. Then he gave her some toast.

"Here. Eat this. You need to eat something." Squall said.

"Thanks, babe." Rinoa took a bite of the toast then asked. "Where's Jase?"

"Zell's. He fell asleep and Zell didn't want to drive him back." Squall said as he kissed her forehead. "Your fever went down. That's good."

"Yeah. I don't even remember being this sick." Rinoa said.

That definitely worried Squall.

"Really? Well you have your second prenatal appointment with Dr. Kadowaki. Tomorrow." Squall said.

"You think of everything. Don't you." Rinoa smiled.

"Anything for you!" Squall said smiling.

During the day, Squall laid with Rinoa to make sure she would be okay. Then he went to cook some lunch. He just used the food that he brought home last night. Then the phone rang. It was Xu.

"Talk to me." Squall said.

"_Oh Squall. Good I was hoping I'd reach you. I know you told me to clear your schedule so you can take care of Rinoa. But sir, The President of Galbadia is here. He says it's urgent." _

"Alright. I'll be there in a few." Squall said.

"Rinoa. I'm needed at Garden right now. Will you be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Don't be late." Rinoa said as she kissed him goodbye.


	8. The President of Galbadia

Chapter 7- The President of Galbadia

Chapter 7- The President of Galbadia..

When Squall arrived at Garden, he saw the very last person he wanted to see. Seifer Almasy. He was so getting ready to gut Seifer.

"SEIFER! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Squall said VERY ANGRILY!

"Oh! Good Times my old and dearest friend. I am here as the President's body guard. He's in your office" Seifer smirked at him.

Squall stormed upstairs. He entered his office and slammed the door. But put on a calm face for the President.

"President Deling. What can I do for you?" Squall asking while shaking his hand.

"It's been a while Commander Leonhart. Eight years. Eight years after becoming president since my father was brutally murdered by a sorceress. Yes. That-" Deling was interrupted.

"What do you need Deling?" Squall started to shout at Vinzer Deling's son Mercutio.

"Ah…Yes…Well… Remember when my father teamed up with Edea-"

"Just get to the point Deling!" Squall said.

"Fine. Is there anyone here by the name of Rinoa Heartilly?" Deling asked coolly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well because she is a sorceress and she will become evil like Edea and Adel. And Ultimecia. We have come to collect her to exterminate her. We have a good idea she is here Commander." Deling said as if Squall would understand.

But instead, Squall was infuriated.

"YOU WILL KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE! IS THAT CLEAR! RINOA HEARTILLY IS MY WIFE! IF YOU TOUCH HER, I SWEAR TO HY-"

"Whoa wait a minute. You married that slut? What a shame!" Deling said.

"My wife is NOT a slut Deling! And why is it a shame that I married her?"

"Well aren't SeeD supposed to _KILL _sorceresses and not _MARRY_ them? She will turn evil commander! She must be stopped! Killed! So if you hand her over, nobody gets hurt except the sorceress!"

"YOU WILL NOT GET HER! I'M HER KNIGHT! I'LL PROTECT HER!" Squall shouted very angrily. "NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE BEFORE I MAIM YOU!"

"WE WILL HAVE HER COMMANDER! THERE IS NO WAY AROUND IT! NOW YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" Deling screamed as he slammed the door shut.

xxx

Squall stormed out to find Xu.

"Xu, get a team of the available strongest SeeD together and station them at my house until further notice and station the rest around the garden! NOW!" Squall said. "I'm going on a mission."

xxx

"Mr. President. How did it go?" Seifer asked.

"Just the way we planned. Now let's get our troops ready!" Deling said.

xxx

Rinoa took everything by surprise when she saw about forty SeeD stationed outside their house. But she disregarded it nonetheless. She just thought it was part of their field exam to 'protect' the commander's wife especially where she was still having those nightmares that were more like premonitions.

xxx

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR JASE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Everyone sang to him at his fifth birthday party.

This year they decided to have Jase's birthday party early. It was Squall's idea to have it early so that in case something did happen, Rinoa would be here to celebrate with him. And Rinoa took no notice of the reasons why Squall wanted it early.

"Come on Jase! Blow out the candles!" Squall said excitedly!

"And make a wish!" Rinoa said.

As Jase blew out the candles, everyone was cheering, including Squall. Squall went in to get more soda for his family.

"Uncle Squall?" Ian said.

"Yeah Ian?" Squall turned around to look at his nephew.

"Why are there SeeD around your house?" Ian asked.

"It's part of their mission. Something is supposed to happen and I'm just taking precautions. But you can't tell anyone Ian. As a SeeD cadet trainee, you are expected not to disclose any important information that I give you if you wish to become a SeeD." Squall said sternly.

"Oh ok. Is it because Auntie Rinoa is a sorceress?" Ian asked

Squall sighed. He didn't want to talk to Ian about this here at the house where everyone could overhear them.

"Ian, I would rather not talk about this here. Come to my office tomorrow and I will disclose any information I have. Now go out and enjoy some cake. And play with your cousins."

"Oh okay. See you tomorrow then Uncle Squall!" Ian said.

Squall walked back out with the soda, only to be jumped on and knocked over by Shamra!

"Uncle Squally! Uncle Squally!" Shamra said. "Gimme a piggy back ride. PWEASE!"

Squall started laughing. Not only was he covered in soda at this point but he was also giving Shamra a piggy back ride.

The rest of Jase's birthday party when on without a hitch. Zell. Irvine, Squall, and Nida spent the rest of the evening playing soccer with the kids.While Quistis, Selphie, Rinoa, and Emily started gossiping.

"Rinoa! You've gotten so big! Were you this big with Jase?" Quistis asked.

"Thanks for making me feel fat Quistis. I really appreciate it." Rinoa said sarcastically.

"Oh no problem. But where's Xu, Cid , Edea, Laguna and the General?" Quistis asked.

"Cid still had a lot of work to do for Garden. Especially where it's still in the process of being rebuilt. Edea couldn't take all the kids at the orphanage. Laguna is the president of Esthar. He needed to about the party ahead of time. This party was a last minute thing. And General never attends birthday parties. Even though Jase is his only grandson. That he hasn't seen in the last two years." Rinoa said. "He didn't even have a reaction when I told him I was pregnant again."

"Oh man that must be tough. Having a general for a father and let alone a grandfather." Selphie said.

"Yeah I mean, my Zelly's grandfather was a warrior in his time and Zell always wanted to be like him. And now that he is. I couldn't be more proud of him." Emily said.

Before they knew they were talking for hours. Now it was definitely time for them to leave.

"Bye Guys!" Squall said tiredly. Jase was already in the house getting ready for bed. Squall turned around and noticed Rinoa was asleep on the swing outside. He carefully picked her up and put her straight to bed successfully without waking her up. He went to tuck Jase in.

"Goodnight Jase." Squall said.

"Goodnight dad!" Jase said back.


	9. Plan In Action

Chapter 7- The President of Galbadia

Chapter 8-The raid.

A woman was staring into the globe watching from afar. "Yes, Mrs.Leonhart. Pretend like nothing is wrong!"

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Yes. Report!" The woman said.

"Everything's a go. He reacted the way we planned." Seifer said.

"Good. Now make your move." The woman said.

"When do I get to have her?" Seifer asked.

"As soon as we get her here. We need to that to her several times. Then use her for what we need. We need to gain her trust. We need her to succumb to everything, willingly." The woman said.

"As you wish." Seifer said.

xxx

The next morning, made his way to Garden very early that morning. He kissed Rinoa saying that he was leaving early because he had a lot of paperwork to do. However he didn't tell her what he would be telling Ian.

Squall was doing paperwork for three hours now. When he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Squall said.

It was Ian.

"Good morning Uncle Squall. You told me to come see you." Ian said curiously.

"Yes. I did. Please take a seat." Squall said. "I have the information that you wanted to hear yesterday. I didn't want to talk about it yesterday for obvious reasons."

"I understand." Ian said.

"Now the information I am going to tell you is strictly confidential, so I'm expecting to-" Squall stopped because he heard commotion outside of his office. He was getting ready to get up to see what it was when just then, a SeeD came rushing through the door. He was so out of breathe.

"COMMANDER! QUICKLY….GA….GALBADIA… BO…BOMBS….HOUSE….RIN!" The SeeD cadet finally spit out.

"COME ON! LET'S GO!" Squall was screaming. "IAN GET BACK DOWNSTAIRS AND ATTEND CLASS! I WILL TALK TO YOU LATER!" With that Squall ran out of his office.

He kept running towards the city of Balamb. He ran as fast as he could. But when they got there, he was shocked. He never saw such a site. He saw his SeeD left and right fighting with everything that they had. He looked around frantically for his wife and son. He looked around for a few minutes when he finally saw them. Rinoa was being pulled away and Jase was screaming, "GET AWAY FROM MY MOMMY!"

Squall went charging towards them screaming "RINOA! JASE!" He got close to them when all of a sudden something hit Squall in the back of the head making him go unconscious..

xxx

Squall woke up short hours later to see his house trashed. He got up immediately and started to look frantically for Rinoa and Jase but there was no sign of them.

"C-Commander" Agent SeeD Jax said. "We're sorry. There were too many. We weren't strong enough."

"Don't worry!" Squall said. "It's not your fault. But where's Rinoa and Jase?"

The SeeD looked down and said, "The Galbadians, sir. They took them. We're sorry."

"SHIT! DAMMIT! FUCK! HYNE DAMMIT!" Squall was furious and scared at the same time. What were they doing to his wife? _OKAY SQUALL! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN! YOU NEED TO BE CALM TO FIND THEM!_

"Okay get all the SeeD back to the Garden. Secure SeeD around the grounds. No one gets in and no one gets out. EXCEPT for these four!" He handed them a paper with faculty names.

xxx

They got back to the palace accomplished. However they did not expect the boy so they locked him in a room with one meal a day. Rinoa on the other hand was drugged. She woke up and felt like she was dreaming.

"Oh! Squall that feels good!" Rinoa said.

But then she realized it wasn't Squall. She was in a golden room on a bed. She found she was naked when she felt someone inside her. It wasn't Squall. It was Seifer. She tried to kick him off but she couldn't move. The drugs still had a hold on her.

"Wow! Rinoa! I didn't know you were this good! Your fucking amazing!" Seifer said moaning in pleasure! " I should have never dumped you! Me and the President are talking turns screwing you! You're the best partner I ever had! Oh MAN!" Seifer moaned.

She moaned too. "GOD THAT WAS AMAZING!" Rinoa thought to herself. Then she started thinking, "GOD! WHAT THE FUCK RINOA! YOU'RE MARRIED TO SQUALL! HE'S BETTER THAN SEIFER! AND YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Rinoa mentally slapped herself.

"Oh Baby! You liked that didn't you! Squall isn't a man Rinoa! I'm a man! I can give you this everyday of your life!" He said banging her still.

"SEIFER! STOP!" Rinoa said breathlessly. She really couldn't breathe. She was moaning however! " Oh GOD! This is great sex! She mentally slapped herself again. " SEIFER! GET YOUR DICK OUT OF ME!" She said as she let out another moan as he slapped her.

"Oh! You know you like it baby!" Seifer moaned again.

"Seifer! Stop!" Rinoa pleaded. But she finally let out an orgasm and he pulled out.

"You BASTARD!" Rinoa screamed.

At that Seifer punched her and kicked her. "YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME BITCH! NEXT TIME I'LL DO IT IN FRONT OF YOUR SON!" Seifer laughed mercilessly. After that he got dressed and left.

Rinoa started crying. "SQUALL HELP! PLEASE SAVE ME!" She thought. She didn't know why she thought it. She wished it would reach him but even she knew that was impossible.


	10. The New Plan!

The New Plan.

Squall rushed back to Garden to call an assembly for SeeD, students, and faculty. He waited in the auditorium at the podium while everyone filed in. Except any students ages 14 and under were not allowed in the meeting because he didn't want nor need to scare them or put them in harms way. Besides, these kids were not qualified to help anyways. The older children that were not at the meeting were put in charge of the younger ones for the time being.

As soon as everyone was settled, he started.

"Good evening everyone. I have called this meeting to give information on the Galbadian threat." Squall said as-a-matter-of factly.

At this everyone murmered. They didn't know what was going on.

"SILENCE!", Squalled yelled, " I need everyone's undivided attention because it affects everyone here."

Once Squall was confident he had everyone's attention, he started again.

"Eight years ago, my wife and I with four of our friends defeated Ultimecia, an evil sorceress from the future. But with doing so, as you all know, my wife inherited her powers from Ultimecia."

Squall paused to make sure everyone was following then continued.

"So now she is a sorceress and she will never turn evil as long as I remain her knight. That being said, Galbadia thinks otherwise and thus had my wife and son kidnapped while bombing my house and the SeeD soldiers that were stationed there.

"The Galbadians also have bigger plans for my wife than just killing her. They want world dominance and always have. The only way they would be able to accomplish that is with the strength of a sorceress, an evil one. This is a repeat of eight years ago.

"We are going to have to fight with everything we have. Aside from the fact that we are on a mission to save my wife and son, but we are also saving the world. The faculty will remain here to train the SeeD candidates in this room. That means every student who is not yet SeeD that are in this room. Students, I know you are probably thinking that you haven't finished your prerequisites to even take your field exam yet. Forget those. This war is your field exam. You will all be SeeD should we survive this. Train plenty . This is war.

"SeeD! Secure the grounds! No one is to leave or come in unless permitted! Nida prepare to make the Garden mobile! Zell, Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis follow me!" Squall commanded.

As soon as he finished, the students followed the faculty to the training center and the SeeD secured the grounds.

Squall finally made it back to his office followed by his four closest friends. They all sat quietly for a few minutes when Irvine spoke up.

"Holy shit! I can't believe Rinoa and Jase got kidnapped. Squall, is this really a repeat?!" Irvine asked.

Squall, for once so lost for words, actually started crying. Selphie went and hugged him while she was crying too! In fact everyone was. Rinoa was the light that held everyone together. They fought for her 8 years ago.

"We are going to get Rin back! You say jump, we say how high, GOT IT!?" Selphie said.

"I can't believe they got her! I should have followed her dreams more closely!" Squall screamed!

"You can't be like this right now! You have to focus on saving your family!" Quistis chimed in.

He looked up and nodded. "You're right, Quistis. I need to focus. We all do."

"So where do we start?" Zell asked ready to fight.. As always.

"Well first, Quistis, find Xu and tell her to round up the daycare supervisors to take the junior classmen and daycare attendees home until the war is over accompanied by 20 SeeD." Squall ordered.

Quistis left on that note. "Now Zell, please assist the faculty in training anyone student and other faculty ages 15 and older who is not a SeeD. And make sure the faculty is taught basic defense. "

"Will do Squall." Zell said as he left.

Squall called the bridge on the intercom. "Nida. Update on Garden Mobile?"

"_Everything is a go, sir. All I need now is a departure notice and we are all set to go."Nida replied. _

"Excellent. I will let you know when we are ready to depart." Squall ordered again. He turned to Selphie, "Selphie, call Cid in Trabia to let him know what's going on."

"Right away, Squall!" Selphie stammered to Xu's office.

"Now Irvine. I need you… to go get me coffee."Squall said.

"WHAT! No ass kicking?" Irvine asked shocked.

Squall just glared at him then answered, " Ok, Irvine, AFTER you get me a cup of coffee, tell the remaining SeeD to prepare the grounds for take off and alert the twenty SeeD that are escorting the other students off the premises to head to Galbadia Garden and we will pick them up there. And hand these to them. They are train tickets."

"Alright Squall!" Irvine left the room.

After a few minutes, to drink his coffee and regroup himself, he reached for the intercom.

"Good Evening, This is Headmaster/Commander Leonhart. Please secure yourselves for take off to Deling City."

Squall finally got off the intercom and went up to the bridge and found Nida waiting for his order.

"Alright, Nida. Head towards Galbadia. Well, Deling City."

"Yes, Commander."

After that , they took off for Deling City.

Squall thought as if to reach Rinoa. _Rinoa. I'm coming for you and our son! Please stay strong!_


	11. Manipulation

Hey fans! I know this is a short chapter! But the others will be up shortly! Possibly!

Back at the Presidential Palace

"LET ME OUT! MOMMY!? DADDY!?" Jase cried. He kept banging on the door.

"MOMMY!" Jase kept screaming at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU STUPID BRAT!" The guard in front of Jase's room cried.

" LET ME OUT! WHERE'S MY MOMMY!?" Jase continued to cry.

The guard finally had enough of this kid's bitching and moaning. He opened the door forcefully with his gun out.

"ALRIGHT STUPID BRAT! SHUT THE FUCK UP! OR I WILL PUT A BULLET RIGHT THROUGH THOSE BLUE EYES OF YOURS! AS FOR YOUR MOM, SHE'S HAVING A SERIOUS 'CONVERSATION' with the President! However, she nor you may not make it alive if she doesn't bend to please him!" The guard laughed eerily.

Jase looked so scared at this point that he went into the corner and cowered. He started crying when he actually fell asleep.

XXX

Rinoa woke up dizzy. She had bruises from where Seifer punched her and kicked her. But she was free to move now. As she woke up the president came in.

"Good morning, beautiful." Deling said.

"Good morning." Rinoa said. "Where am I?"

"Why you're home. I'm your husband. Remember?" Deling said. "Rinoa, you had a terrible accident and the doctor said you would have temporary amnesia."

"I thought I was married to…what's his name?" Rinoa questioned.

"Honey, it must have been those dreams again." He said as he kissed her.

"Yes. Of course the dreams." She said as she smiled but still unsure.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you, my beautiful wife." He said looking at her hungrily.

He kissed her again, then deepened the kiss. She seemed to reciprocate it and was getting hot all over by his touch. He moved on to the bed and stradled her hips and took off her gold silk camisole exposing her bare chest. He was eager so he moved down to her core and started rubbing against her sex through her red lace panties that she had on. Her breathing was getting shorter and shorter. She was begging for him to be inside her.

He must have read her mind, and got up and got undressed rather quickly exposing his rock hard erection. She looked at him and was anxious for it to be inside her. He got down and ripped off her panties and positioned himself so he could enter her.

He rammed into her with great force making her scream so loud it made the chandelier above shake. After a minute it started to feel…AMAZING! She was enjoying every minute of Deling raping her, even though she never realized he was. With every thrust he hit her spot making her beg for more.

The more she was going to orgasm, the more her sorceress side sent euphoric electricity through Deling making him shake in ecstasy!

"Omf-RINOA! BABY! OH MM! God! I always wondered what it would be like to fuck a sorceress! NOW I know! God! I can see what the commander saw in you!"Deling grunted as he got his release then pulled out and cummed all over Rinoa's body!

"Oh Honey! You are a delicious piece of ass!" Deling breathed heavily! "Simply the best piece of ass I've ever had!"

Rinoa kissed him deeply and started again.

AU NOTE! *What's happening now! Is what is Deling up to? Will Rinoa remember anything! Hmm.. I guess you are just going to have to keep reading! There are about five or six chapters left. I know this one is short but the others will make up for it!


	12. The Rescue

**The Rescue**

As they landed Garden, Squall got onto the intercom.

"SeeD meet Commander Leonhart at the front gate for further instructions. SeeD candidates are to remain in the auditorium-"Squall was going to continue but then changed his mind. "Actually will ALL SeeD and SeeD candidates meet me at the front gate for further instructions! Immediately!"

After that Squall took a deep breath to mentally prepare himself for this particular battle. It was another personal battle for him. He had almost lost Rinoa once for the same reason. He wasn't sure how he would feel if he lost her all over again. He finally went to the front gate to address his Garden.

He started, "Alright. SeeD. Ten of you are going to Galbadia Garden to retrieve the twenty others who took the juniorclassmen home. This team will consist of the following SeeD. As soon as your name is called, step through the front gate and make sure all ten of you stay together. Once you retrieve the twenty return here immediately.

"Salvatore, Damon.

Salvatore, Stefan

Gilbert, Elena

Saltzman, Alaric

Bennet, Bonnie

Forbes, Caroline

Lockwood, Tyler

Gilbert, Jeremy

Donovan, Matthew

Montgomery, Aria

"You ten are to remain together and Saltzman, you are in charge. Be careful and dismissed."

The ten went through the front gate and left.

"The rest of the SeeD secure the grounds while the faculty and SeeD candidates are to continue training until we get to battle. But do not over exert yourselves. You are going to need your energy. If I am needed please inform Xu to contact to me as I will be going to see General Caraway with instructors Kinneas, Tilmitt-Kinneas, Trepe, and Dincht. You are now dismissed."

"Excuse me Morganna?" The man asked.

"Yes. Report." Morganna said fiercefully.

"Balamb Garden-" Morganna interrupted the man.

"Yes, I know the commander is here to see the girls father. Who just happens to be General Caraway. Kill him. The president is protected for now. "

"Yes, Morganna" The man obeyed and exited the room.

Squall and the others started to head to the Caraway Mansion. When they go there , there was a ruckus around his house. Squall rushed to the front door to see a dead Caraway with maggots eating at him!

Squall had never seen such a site. Selphie threw up and the others had to look away. But what was weird was that Caraway still looked flush so that means he couldn't have died too long ago. An hour at most. But if that were the case then why the maggots.

"SQUALL!" Selphie cried. " What do we do now?"

Squall thought about it for a moment then shouted.

"Storm over to the Presidential Palace!"Squall screamed making the others jump. "I'm tired of playing Deling's GAMES!"

**Back at the Presidential Palace**

"What do you mean he's _**HERE**__?!" _Deling panicked. "Move her to her room and lock her there!"

Deling screaming could be heard throughout the palace not realizing he alerted the young Leonhart to the ruckus outside and began to wonder what was going on. So he listened to the Guards screaming down the halls. He tried to make it out but couldn't. Jase almost gave up when he heard a guard screaming, "COMMANDER…BALAMB….LEONHART….HERE!"

At that Jase really shot his head up and whispered to himself, "Daddy?"

He saw that the guard was stupid enough to leave his post so Jase saw this as an opportunity, opened the door and ran. He ran as fast as he could. He was running so fast the when the guards finally realized who was running, they couldn't catch him nor could they cast a spell on him.

Jase finally got around to the door and raced through it and kept running outside when he saw his father racing to get inside to save his mother and him.

Squall was getting ready to storm the windows and doors when he heard the guards yelling, "GET THE BOY!".

He looked around frantically until he saw a little body running towards him. He realized it was his five year old son.

"JASE!" Squall screamed.

He saw Jase's look of relief when he heard him. Just then Jase started running towards him as Squall was racing to him before the guards got to him.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" Squall heard Jase scream.

Finally the two Leonharts met up with each other and Squall scooped his son up and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy!" Jase cried into his father's strong arms. He felt safe once again, now that he was back in his father's arms.

"Oh Jase! I was so scared I had lost you!" Squall cried as he kissed his son's head hugging him tightly still.

Galbadian Soldiers stopped running when they saw Jase with a smirk on their faces. But just as soon as they were smirking thinking they could finally catch the child, their smirks had vanished when they saw who was holding the boy.

"Hand over the boy, COMMANDER!" One of the guards said.

"WHERE'S MY WIFE!" Squall demanded.

The guards laughed.

"You mean the PRESIDENT'S WIFE!?" The guards smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE PRESIDENT'S WIFE!" Irvine questioned angrily.

"She doesn't remember Garden!" The guard laughed mercilessly. "NOW HAND OVER THE BOY."

"YOU HAVE MY WIFE! BUT THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE GETTING YOUR FILTHY DISGUSTING HANDS ON MY SON AGAIN!" Squall exclaimed when his eyes started to flare a fiery red.

The guards were shocked that his eyes were flaring so they decided not to mess with the Commander and started to walk away.

Squall ran back with the others and his son to Garden not letting Jase go. Jase had already fallen asleep in Squall's arms knowing that he was safe there. He brought Jase to the infirmary to check for any internal wounds.

Squall ended up staying with Jase the whole night when Selphie walked in after the night's tragic turn of events to find a very sleep hungry Squall.

"Squall?" Selphie asked.

"Huh?" Squall yawned as he looked around to face Selphie. "Oh Hey Selph." Squall said very tiredly.

"I have good news." She said quietly.

"Have the SeeD returned from Galbadia Garden?" Squall asked.

"Yes. They have. They also returned with a letter stating that Headmaster Martine is sending over all his SeeD over here pronto to help defeat the President and his goons. As well as the sorceress that is behind all of this." Selphie said calmly.

Squall's head jerked up at Selphie's last statement, shocked.

"There's another sorceress involved?" Squall asked quickly.

"Afraid so. Trabia Garden is sending their SeeD here too. With all SeeD combined that's four times more than the G-Army itself.

"Oh that's great." Squall said with a hint of happiness.

Selphie smiled as she started to walk out before turning around and saying "Oh, and Squall. One more thing." She said turning to him.

"Hmm." Squall just looked at her.

"Go get some sleep. I'll watch over Jase. You have my word that nothing is going to happen to him. If you want, we can leave Jase with Zell's mother, considering that's where Storm, Shamra, and Ian are." Selphie said.

"No. I'd rather him be here with me." Squall said.

"Okay but go get some sleep. What would Rinoa say if I didn't look after her husband's health too." Selphie said seriously.

" A WIFE THAT DOESN'T REMEMBER HER REAL HUSBAND AND HER SON!" Squall exclaimed!

"Now Squall. You know that's not her fault. You know that!" Selphie scolded him.

"I'm losing my wife, Selph, and I don't know what to do!"

"I'll tell you what to do. GO TO SLEEP! Think of Rinoa!" Selphie demanded as she shoved Squall out of the infirmary and went to care for Jase.

**Author's note.**

**Another chapter up for New Ultimecia.! I will try to get another chapter up tonight. But no guarantees!**

**What's going to happen to Rinoa? Does anyone have a guess? I would love to hear your theories as to what might happen. Let me know how you like it! **


	13. The Call

SECOND CHAPTER POSTED FOR TONIGHT. THEN I WILL TRY TO POST ANOTHER ONE TOMORROW. I JUST REALLY WANT TO GET THIS ONE DONE.

The Call.

"Morganna?" The man said.

"Yes, Seifer?" Morganna sighed.

"The Commander has the boy now."

"WHAT!? How did this-Oh never mind. It's not like we ever needed the boy. We were just going to kill him. Now Leave and tend to our sorceress."

"Yes, Morganna."Seifer obeyed and walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Squall got back to his room and went to sleep. He was disturbed by all the memories of Rinoa. He was tossing and turning. When all of a sudden he heard it. He heard _**HER. **_

_***SQUALL…HELP ME PLEASE!***_

Squall woke up with a start and realized he was cold and sweaty._*Rinoa?*_

Squall immediately got dressed and went to his office. He looked at the phone and next to it he saw a picture of him, Rinoa, and Jase at the beach. Then the one of him in his SeeD uniform and her in her angelic ethereal white wedding dress. The picture of their first dance as husband and wife. In the picture they were looking at each other with sincere happiness and love for each other. One of the first times Squall was ever truly happy. He was holding one of her hands against his chest while his other was on her waist and her other hand was on his shoulder.

He wondered if he would ever see that beautiful face again.

Next to those pictures were those of his father Laguna, and his sister Ellone. After seeing that picture he without realizing pictured up the phone and dialed the Presidential Palace in Esthar.

"_Presidential Palace. Kiros speaking. How may I direct your call?"_

"Oh. Uh. Kiros. Can I speak to my dad? It's urgent." Squall stammered.

"_Squall? Yes of course. Let me direct you."_

Squall heard a dialing from the other end waiting for the President of Esthar to pick up the other end. While waiting he heard what he called 'Elevator music'. It always annoyed him to no end.

"_Laguna Loire. President of Esthar. How may I help you today, good citizen?"_

"DAD!. It's me."

"_Oh. Hello son. I'm glad you called but-"_

"Dad it's URGENT!"

"_Sorry Squall I have-"_

"RINOA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Squall screamed over the phone appauled by his father's attitude about inconvenienced.

"_SHE WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN KIDNAPPED! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?!"_

Squall mentionally wanted to slap his father. He tried to tell him. But Laguna was being inconvenienced.

"Yeah, Dad. President Deling had her kidnapped." Squall started to choke because he was fighting tears.

Laguna on the other line could hear this and waited patiently for his son to continue.

"They bombed my house when I had SeeD stationed there after Deling came to Garden and said they would kill her. They got both her and Jase!" Squall finally spoke.

"_They got Jase too?"Laguna asked concerned._

"They HAD Jase but we got him back. Deling is planning something dastardly and Rinoa is just a pawn!" Squall cried.

"_We'll stop him son. We'll figure out what he's up to before he's too late. Is Jase okay?"_

"Yes. But Rinoa isn't. She has been brainwashed to think that she is married to Deling! Only Hyne knows what he and Seifer are doing to her!" He exclaimed.

"_Squall, Im flying to Garden on the Ragnarok. And I am stationing my army in various places to aid SeeD. I'm taking part of my army with me too. _

"Dad? Could you bring Ellone too?" Squall asked.

"_Of course."_

After that they hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back in Esthar**

Back at the Palace, Kiros was arguing with Laguna.

"Laguna! You can't just leave! You will leave Esthar unprotected!"

"KIROS! Squall is my son and Rinoa is HIS wife! I'm not going to just sit here and let Deling get away with this."

"LAGUNA! But you can't leave ESTHAR UNPROTECTED."

"IF DELING WANTS WORLD DOMINATION LIKE SQUALL SAYS HE DOES. THEN THERE WON'T BE AN ESTHAR TO PROCTECT! IT'S LIKE TIME COMPRESSION ALL OVER AGAIN!" LAGUNA SCREAMED. "Besides. I'm leaving you and Ward here! Along with the strongest soldiers in Esthar to protect it!"

Kiros just sighed in defeat. There was no way he was going to win this battle.

"Well, than Laguna. I sure hope you can help. Otherwise we are doomed."

That was all he said before he watched Laguna leave with Ellone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

A Day later they got to Balamb Garden stationed outside Deling City alongside the respective Trabia and Galbadia Gardens to boot. Somehow all three gardens had merged into one major building to accommodate all the SeeD and easier meeting accessibility.

Laguna went inside with Ellone and most of Esthar's most worthy soldiers to be greeted by the Commander and Headmaster of Balamb Garden himself.

"Dad!" Squall greeted his father eagerly. "Ellone!"

He loved his sister. He hadn't seen her since the day Jase turned two.

"Squall, Uncle Laguna filled me in on the way. I already know what I need to do." Ellone exclaimed.

"Go to my office then. It's shielded from Sorceress Magic. I have a feeling that this 'new' sorceress has been spying on us. Which is the only way to explain these tragic events." Squall suggested.

"Right away, little brother!" Ellone said immediately leaving the room and scantered to his office.

"Dad, I need you to call all SeeD, SeeD candidates, and your army to assemble in the auditorium. I need to check on Jase." Squall said.

"You know, Squall. You should probably have all the rooms 'witchproof'." Laguna suggested.

"….Didn't think of that." Squall said as he saw Quistis and she immediately took to the task. "Though, I did take the liberty to make the basement into an underground playground for Jase so he wouldn't be so scared, which is also sound proof. And 'witchproof'."

"Good thinking son. Jase needs comfort right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jase heard footsteps coming from the elevator. But went back to playing with his toys. The G-Army didn't even know about the basement so both Jase and Squall knew he would be safe.

Squall just leaned against the doorframe looking at his son softly.

"Hey bud." Squall said gently.

Jase turned around and smiled when he saw Squall. "Hi, Daddy." Jase said. Then turned around back to his toys with sadness written all over it.

Squall saw that and wondered what was on Jase's mind.

"What's wrong Jase?" Squall asked.

"I'm sad." Jase said simply.

Squall was sad too. He was losing his wife and nearly lost his son to boot.

"Do you want to talk about it, Jase."

Jase just shrugged. "….Whatever."

"Jase?" Squall asked again.

"I just miss Momma." Jase finally said. "Where is she, daddy?"

Jase just started crying and Squall just took his son into his arms trying to soothe him.

"Shh. Jase. I miss mommy too! I'm going to get her back. I promise!"Squall tried to assure him. _*I promise*_

Jase just cried even harder.

Squall just didn't know what to do. Rinoa usually did this for him when he was upset. He definitely wasn't Rinoa.

_*Rin. You have to help me help you. Our son needs you. I need you*_

"Jase, I want you to have something."Squall said as he pulled a picture out of his pocket. It was a picture of Rinoa at the SeeD Inauguration Ball. "Hold onto this. Mommy will always be there with you. As long as you have this. Now son, I'm going to go rescue your mother okay?" Squall said reassuring his son.

As soon as he left Jase in the playroom, he whispered to himself. "Rinoa. I'm coming just hold on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Back in the Commander's office, Ellone has been preparing to enter Rinoa's mind to make her remember her real life. As soon as she was ready, she sat in Squall's chair and merged herself into Rinoa's mind.


	14. Memories

**Warning. Extremely mature content in this chapter. Please proceed with caution. Don't worry it's the only chapter that really 'mature'. But alas because of this chapter it has been moved to the mature section. **

**Memories**

Back at the Palace, Rinoa was having a threesome with Deling and Seifer. And she was enjoying every minute of it.

She just wasn't sure what to do with herself. Having two men at the same time was just pure…pure fantasy. This was so mind blowing, she wouldn't have ever thought it for herself. She was on fire.

The way Deling was guiding his hands up her thighs while pumping into her sex just sent her spinning.

"Oh… Baby! Oh…..Rinoa!" Deling moaned as he kept pushing into her. "They weren't kidding when they said sorceresses are the best to bed! I'm so glad you are my wife!"

After he said that, Deling was cupping her breasts and sucking on her very erect nipples, while he continued to pump faster into her. She screamed so loud that even the guards outside wanted a piece of her.

Seifer on the other hand, was working on her ass. "Oh.. God Rin! Your ass is so tight!" Seifer moaned.

Finally… She just couldn't take it anymore.. She reached her climax and had the biggest orgasm of her life. But Seifer and Deling just kept torturing her. They just kept pumping into her already pulsating cores…hard. Louder she screamed. So loud that her body bore a golden white aura around her and sent electric shocks through Deling and Seifer making them gasp in utter pleasure.

She was barely breathing. She was moaning in 'barely there' whispers. She just couldn't control herself.

_***Hey, yo crazy bitch***_

_***But you fuck so good I'm on top of it***_

_***When I dream, I'm doing you all night***_

_***Scratches all down my back***_

Seifer was so excited that she was succumbing to their every need.

Deling was massaging her breast more vigorously because they were already swollen from the mindblowing sex the three of them were having. He started suckling on her nipples making her beg for more. As he thrusted into her, he could still feel her sex pulsating around him giving him insane sensual feelings. He grabbed her hips and pulled her so he could move deeper inside her.

Rinoa continued to let moan in her 'barely there whispers' and since she was a sorceress, her body kept sending electric shocks to Deling and Seifer. Deling was pleased to see her enjoying herself.

Seifer was now slapping her ass making it red and painful. After a while Seifer had his release and pulled out just around the same time that Deling had his release. The three of them collapsed and were out of breath.

Rinoa was so satisfied that she wanted more as she was searching hungrily for not Deling's but Seifer's lips.

Seifer was shocked but welcomed the kiss nonetheless and reciprocated it and pulled her naked body on top of his. He started grabbing her ass and groping the rest of her body not even caring that Deling had gotten up.

Deling had pulled on a robe and sighed which caused the duo to stop what they were doing.

"Sorry to interrupt your lovemaking. And watching you two go at it is making me hot but I do have some important business to attend to."Deling said as he walked over to Rinoa, pulled her hair back roughly by the hair, put his other hand on her neck, and kissed her violently and deeply. She just moaned as if she enjoyed it.

"Now my darling wife, I'll be back for more of this later. Just us this time." He winked slapping her ass as he slid two fingers into her moist center.

"I'll be waiting, my love!" Rinoa moaned excitedly and soon went back to making out with Seifer as Deling walked out the door.

Seifer lifted her ass up and slid his member into her slick moist center. She knew how to get Seifer going and so she worked her body in such movements that he couldn't take it anymore. He flipped her over so he was on top of her and just started thrusting into her hard and fast.

"FUCK! Rinoa! You drive me crazy! I want you every night!" Seifer exclaimed.

"Mmm. Seifer. Please! Faster!"Rinoa screamed. She couldn't breathe.

Seifer soon reached his second climax and spilled himself into her then pulled out.

"God Rinoa! That was amazing. You,"Seifer paused as he kissed her again, "are amazing."

Rinoa just smiled and said, "Seifer. I want to do this everynight. With you. I wish I were married to you and not Deling."

Seifer was shocked at her last statement but he couldn't tell her the truth. He just kissed her. That last statement made him feel guilty. She shouldn't have to be going through this. But she is. He felt guilty for all he put her through but she wasn't going to get hurt.

"I'm sorry Rin." Seifer said quietly got dressed and walked out.

Rinoa sat confused for a moment then decided that she was too tired to think about it, got dressed then went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Deling, when will she be ready?"Morganna asked.

"Very soon m'lady!" Deling said excitedly. "She's succumbing to our every need and desire. Soon she will succumb to you!"

"Good!" Morganna exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellone broke out with a start, and hurried to tell Squall what she just saw. She couldn't get Rinoa to remember anything because of Seifer and Deling having sex with Rinoa. That is the only thing that blocks Ellone's powers from working. So instead of helping Rinoa to remember, or learn the past, Ellone saw what was going on through Rinoa's eyes. Ellone saw that she was with Seifer and Deling.

So she ran downstairs immediately to find Squall. She looked everywhere and saw Squall coming out of the meeting with the Esthar Army, SeeD, and candidates. He had assigned squads and leaders. The candidates looked so nervous because this was their first rodeo.

Ellone kept running towards Squall. She was so out of breath by the time she caught up to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Squall saw Ellone coming at him. He looked so confused. As soon as she got to him her asked her,

"Ellone, what is it?"

Ellone huffed, "Rinoa….Deling….Seifer…..BED!"

"What the hell are you talking about Ellone!?" Squall asked her so loudly that everyone had turned to look at him.

Ellone had finally caught her breath and said, "I'll tell you in your off-" She was interrupted because before she was finished Squall was already dragging her to his office.

"Ellone, what is it!?" Squall pleaded. He was getting more worried by the minute.

"Squall, I couldn't get her to remember anything."

"Why?"

"There was something blocking my powers."Ellone said.

Squall just nodded as if he were expecting Ellone to say more.

"Squall, there is only one thing that blocks my powers and you know what it is!" Ellone screamed.

Squall jerked his head and said, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

"Dammit, SQUALL! She's being RAPED BY SEIFER AND DELING AND SHE DOESN'T REALIZE IT!" Ellone screamed back at him.

"WHAT!?" Squall screamed.

He started punching the wall. Then he started crying. Ellone crying now too, walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulders when he started stuttering.

"My child! My child!" He then screamed.

"Squall, Jase is fi-" Ellone started.

"Not Jase, ELLONE! Rinoa is pregnant again." Squall finished quietly.

"Oh my HYNE! Really?" She exclaimed. "I hope it's a girl."

"Me too, Sis."

At that Squall suddenly stood up and went to his phone and dialed the intercom.

"Attention Garden, Will Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Zell, and President of Esthar report to my office at once!" Squall said over the intercom. "Also all squads stand by for dispatch!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Ten minutes later….**_

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!KNOCK!**_

"Come in!"Squall shouted.

All five of them walked in the door with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Quistis asked looking at Squall.

Squall couldn't look Quistis in the eye. He couldn't even speak so he looked to Ellone.

"Squall, you want me to tell them?" Ellone asked quietly.

He just looked at her with pleading eyes. The look that said "Please?"

"Alright then." Ellone started.

"As you all know, Rinoa doesn't remember Garden. So Squall asked me to come and make her remember. But when I tried, my powers weren't working." Ellone continues and paused to make sure she didn't lose anybody. When she saw everyone was with her, she continued again.

"They were being blocked by the only force that can and that is when the person I'm trying to work on is having sex."Ellone finished.

"So you mean to tell me that Rinoa is cheating on Squall?" Laguna asked.

"No, Uncle Laguna! Of course not. Rinoa doesn't even remember Squall _**EXISTS,**_ remember?"Ellone continued. "She can't cheat on someone she doesn't remember being married to in the first place. She is being manipulated and raped by Seifer and Deling!"

"WHAT!?" They all screamed.

"What about the other sorceress?" Zell asked.

Squall finally spoke.

"The second sorceress is Morganna. My guess would be to achieve what Ultimecia couldn't, which is why I need to send the squads out now. I need my wife back." Squall shouted.

He then started twisting his wedding band. In the shape of Griever. Rinoa had the same one with diamond ring he gave her.

"Alright guys. Inform the squads to get into their positions. Ellone try to make her remember one more time before I go to rescue her." Squall asked.

And Ellone did just that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

**Back at the Palace**

Rinoa was in a deep sleep. She was exhausted from her encounters with Deling and Seifer. She still had those dreams about the stranger she was married to, when all of a sudden she started getting all these images of Squall, her friends, and her son.

She saw the SeeD ball where she met Squall. The fights she had with him, the airstation and him rescuing her. The Ragnarok, the Sorceress Memorial, The Lunatic Pandora, and his confession of his love for her. The Defeat of Ultimecia, the proposal, and her wedding. More importantly she saw her birth to Jase, waking up in the hospital to find out she's pregnant again, and Squall taking care of her.

She remembered.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Rinoa woke up with a start. Deling had walked in with a seductive smile on his face.

"Ready for some action, darling?" Deling said excitedly.

She looked up at him confused then she realized he was the President of Galbadia. How she loathed him.

"SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS DELING! OR MY HUSBAND WILL SHOVE IT UP THERE FOR YOU!" Rinoa shouted.

"Ooh feisty are we, my darling wife!"

"I'm not your wife, Deling! Squall Leonhart is my husband!" Rinoa retorted.

"Oh, so you remember do you?" Deling sneered. "Pity. You are such a good fuck Rinoa. But you are going to wish you never crossed me, HEARTILLY!"

He sped up to her and before she knew it she was being thrown across the room. Deling was kicking her and punching her. Red welts slowly started covering her body. He stomped on her legs and broke several of her ribs. She was bruised and bloodied all over.

Her lips were swollen and he broke her fingers as well. Then of course she was so weak at this point she couldn't use her powers to fight him off. So he ripped off her clothes and proceeded to rape her.

She just laid there, limp and almost lifeless. He was done with her.

"GUARDS! Very carefully bring this woman to the sorceress!" Deling demanded. Then he went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**So that chapter is finally done. I hated writing this chapter. But alas it was part of the story and I couldn't really change it. Besides this chapter was written 4 years ago so I was not in the mood to change it. Thank you to everyone who reads it and I apologize if this chapter offends anyone. This is really the only chapter that's really explicit. But I'm just glad this chapter is done and over… **


	15. The Final Showdown

The Final Showdown

"Squads! ATTACK NOW!" Squall commanded. "Dad, take Irvine, go find Rinoa and GET HER OUT OF HERE! Ellone go stay with Jase. The rest of us are going for the Sorceress and Deling!"

_*Rinoa! Where are you! Are you okay!? Do you remember?*_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rinoa was slowly losing consciousness. She laid there dying, chained up naked on a cold stone table. She thought of just dying and getting it over with when she heard him. Her knight.

*_Rin, I'm coming for you. Just hold on!* _She heard him say and thought again. *_Dying. Stone Table*_

That was all she could manage before she was lost in the darkness again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Squall waited for a moment when he thought he heard something. He thought it was her.

*_Dying. Stone Table*_ Squall heard her whisper. Hearing that she was dying was _NOT _what he wanted to hear. In fact it was the complete opposite. So it was all or nothing now that her life is literally hanging by a thread.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright. We move out! Dad, Irvine. Look for a room with a stone table." Squall commanded.

" ." Laguna asked confused but decided now was not the time to ask Squall how he had that information. So he and Irvine set off to find Rinoa while the others went in search of Morganna and Deling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HYNE! The fucking Sorceress must have fucking invisibility powers or something! She's fucking nowhere!" Squall screamed as he punched a wall. *_DAMN!*_

"SQUALL! YOU CAN'T LET YOUR EMOTIONS GET THE BETTER OF YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU NEED TO FOCUS ON THE TASK AT HAND. DEFEAT THE ENEMY, SAVE THE VICTIM!" Quistis cried. "DO IT FOR RINOA! SAVE HER BY FOCUSING!"

Squall, of course, knew she was right. He needed to push his emotions aside to save Rinoa. So they continued their search again.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

"Wait, haven't we seen this door before?" Zell asked. "Man, Squall. I think we're lost."

Squall had to think and immediately came up with a plan.

"Alright, you guys stay here in this area and search the rooms again. I'm going to go see where we are. If you get attacked, fight. And don't hold back! Got it?" Squall commanded.

"You got it, Squally!" Selphie cheered.

Squall cringed when she called him 'Squally'. Only his niece could call him that. But still. It wasn't the time to dwell on such trivial matters. So he set off..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, Irvine. I think we're in the right place. I have a hunch." Laguna said eagerly.

"Good, because I'm fucking clueless." Irvine retorted when he turned around and bumped into Squall.

"OUCH!" They both cried simultaneously as they both prepared to fight.

They began charging when they both heard Laguna shouting in the distance. They went to go follow it and eventually came to a room with no ceiling and no roof. It was grey and dark with stone walls. There were chains everywhere with skeletons hanging from them. It was raining bring focus to the middle of the room which had… a stone table?

Squall and Irvine walked in to see a naked but a very unrecognizable figure on the wet stone table. It was a woman's figure. That he knew. Laguna was kneeling and crying beside it. Squall watched Laguna has he started to take off his shirt to cover the body as best he could.

Squall moved closer and looked at her closer and realized it was Rinoa.

Squall and Irvine stood in shock for a moment when fear, anger, and sadness dwelled in their eyes and both of them broke down.

Even as mangled as Rinoa looked, Squall still looked down and saw her angelic features. But still, Squall's heart jumped to his throat and he started shaking his head with such emotions.

*NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!* Squall cried to himself.

"S-S-She can't be dead! LAGUNA! Is she dead?!" Squall cried to his father. He called his father by his first name because he was just angry and Laguna knew more than he did at the moment.

Irvine couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was crying for Squall and Rinoa while feeling his blood boil so he could make whoever did this to her pay.

"FUCKING MONSTERS!" Irvine cried. "THERE ISN'T A FUCKING SPOT ON HER BODY THAT ISN'T COVERED IN SOIL, WELTS, CUTS, BLOOD, AND BRUISES!"

He saw Squall taking off his jacket and Irvine followed pursuit in order to cover up Rinoa. After she was covered, Squall took her bloodied hand and kissed it.

"Rinoa! You can't leave me! Not yet! Fight it!" Squall cried into her neck.

Just then two figures stood in the doorway.

"Come to say good-bye have we?" Deling sneered.

"I'm NOT saying good-bye! I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HER!" Squall screamed.

"Love is fickle, my dear boy." Morganna piped up. "Love can't buy power! But alas, I can arrange for the two of you to leave together!"

Laguna, Irvine, and Squall all got into their fighting stances to protect Rinoa and the future of the world. They wanted nothing more than to kill them.

"But it was such a shame for Rinoa to remember to have to be killed this way. She was a rather great…. partner, shall we say? We fucked every night! Quite the wild one!" Deling sneered once more.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP DELING!" Squall shouted. "Irvine! GET RINOA OUT OF HERE!"

"I'm sorry! I can't let you do that!" Deling laughing wickedly at Squall. "The Lady Morganna here need the girl to achieve Time Compression and World Domination. Something Ultimecia FAILED to achieve."

Just then Selphie, Quistis , and Zell show up and kill Deling from behind.

"Oh, hey Squall. Need some help?" Zell said sarcastically. He looked around saw the sorceress, Laguna, and Irvine. Then he saw what Irvine was holding.

"I-Is that R-R-Rinoa!?" Zell choked.

When no one said anything, Zell screamed and Selphie and Quistis , too, began to cry.

"YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING PAY! YOU WITCH!" Zell screamed and charged after Morganna. After Zell charge, so does everyone else. Except Irvine. As everyone was fighting, he took the opportunity to get Rinoa out of there as safely and quickly as possible. Well. At least he attempted anyways.

Morganna saw Irvine try to leave with Rinoa and screamed, "NO!".

Then she hit Irvine with a thundaga spell causing Irvine to drop Rinoa.

When she fell, Squall heard a crack.

"RINOA!" Squall screamed then turned around to fight Morganna even harder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was battered and bloody when Seifer arrived and sneered at the injured SeeD. That was also until he saw the state Rinoa was in. He was so scared. He felt guilty. He knew he should have gotten her out of here while he had the chance.

"MORGANNA! YOU PROMISED SHE WOULDN'T GET HURT! WHERE'S DEL-" Seifer started screaming as he scoped the room and saw a very dead Deling sprawled up against the floor and blood spilling everywhere.

As if he were a SeeD himself, Seifer started to attack Morganna as if he were helping the others.

Morganna was a very powerful sorceress and beaten the SeeD to near death. But nothing was more powerful than their Limit Breaks. Selphie used her Slot Machine to heal the party while the killing blow was that of Squall, using his Renzokueken limit break, that indeed killed Morganna.

After that Squall immediately went to Rinoa and cried into her. "Rinoa! Please don't leave me! I love you so much! Rinoa!" Squall cried. "IRVINE! GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE!"

Immediately Irvine removed Rinoa from the room and started taking her out hoping he didn't get lost. Just then Seifer turned to Squall.

"Squall, I…I'm so sorry!" Seifer cried. He truly never meant for anything bad happen to Rinoa.

Squall jerked his head up, heard Seifer as if for the first time, and started charging at him raising his gunblade.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Squall cried. "YOU COME TO GARDEN AS DELING'S GUARD! YOU KNOCK ME OUT AND KIDNAP MY WIFE AND MY SON! YOU RAPE MY WIFE AND LETTING DELING RAPE HER AS WELL. YOU MAKE HER FORGET HER FAMILY! AND NOW SHE MAY NEVER WAKE UP AGAIN. AND YOU'RE SORRY!?" Squall screeched.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Squall shouted and Seifer cringed. He knew Squall would never forgive him for this. The sad part is, Squall was right. But that doesn't mean he wanted to die.

Squall charged at him with full force at Seifer, like when they had first sparred while they were SeeD cadets in training together. Seifer dodging most of Squall's attacks.

But this new found anger in Squall when it was someone he actually cared about, gave him the extra strength he needed to beat Seifer. The strength to finally plunge his gunblade through Seifer's chest.

Seifer fell to the floor fading fast.

"R-R-Rinoa. This w-wasn't s-s-supposed to h-h-happen l-like this! P-Please, f-forgive m-me!" Seifer choked on his very last words with every breath he had and all the strength he could muster. Before he just looked Squall in the eyes and greeted his end.

Squall took a quick breath and finally said! "COME ON! WE HAVE TO FIND IRVINE AND GET RINOA TO DELING GENERAL HOSPITAL! IMMEDIATELY!"

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**So this chapter is not as long as the previous chapter and no where near as explicit. The story is almost done being posted. Probably going to post another chapter tonight too. Hope you enjoy!**


	16. Leave of Absence

Leave of Absence

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ellone! Bring Jase to Deling General! NOW!" Zell shouted on his cellphone.

_**15 minutes later…**_

Squall had found Irvine immediately took Rinoa to the hospital. But just as he got there, so did Ellone with Jase.

*OH SHIT! NO! I don't want him seeing his mother like this!* He thought to himself as Jase started running over. * SHIT! SHIT ! SHIT!*

"IRVINE GET HER INSIDE!" Squall cried but he wasn't fast enough because was already too close.

"MOMMY! DADDY! I-" Jase started but soon got a good look at Rinoa.

Irvine was trying to race in when Jase started screeching at the top of his lungs, louder than ever.

"MOMMY!" He started running to her. "MOMMY! MOMMY!"

He kept running to her just as Squall scooped him up and hugged him tightly. Jase started kicking Squall while sobbing and screaming into him. But Squall didn't care. He would not let go of his son.

After a while Jase had stopped kicking and screaming, but he just cried hysterically in his father's arms and Squall wasn't going to tell him to stop. He just help Jase as tightly as he could.

"I know bud! I know bud!" Squall just cried for his son, knowing full well he could lose his mother.

The gang just looked on at the grieving family with silent tears. They had done their best to withstand from crying into hysterics like Jase. They wanted to cry with them though, when they saw Squall crying with his son. But decided they needed to be strong for the Leonhart family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Jase and Squall finally fell asleep together short hours later and Ellone decided to bring Jase back to Garden.

When Squall felt, someone try to pull Jase away from him, he almost attacked who it was until he heard Ellone speaking to him. At that Squall, softly woke up.

"Oh hey Squall. I didn't mean to wake you." Ellone whispered quietly not wanting to wake her nephew.

"Don't worry about it. Where are you taking Jase?" Squall asked.

"Oh. I was going to take him back to Garden and put him to bed." Ellone said.

"No need to travel that far. There are sleeping areas for families of patients in critical condition right over there." He said as he pointed behind the nurses station. " I don't want Jase to freak out when he wakes up and I'm not there."Squall said tiredly.

"Shouldn't you be getting some rest, too?" Ellone asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there shortly. I'm gonna wait a little longer for news on Rinoa."

"Squall. Don't trouble yourself. No news is good news." Ellone scolded.

"Alright, I'm going to bed! But could you tuck Jase in. I'm afraid to wake him."

"Sure thing, baby brother!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Squall got to the guest room to find that Zell, Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine were already fast asleep on the beds. Laguna helped Ellone tuck Jase in before heading off to bed themselves. After, he carefully started tucking himself in.

*No news is good news* Squall kept trying to tell himself before he finally drifted off to sleep.

He dreamed of his own memories of Rinoa. The day they had met and when he realized that it was her that requested SeeD and he happened to be on that mission. Saving her from the Iguions, and that precious look when she thought Squall was killed by Edea's Ice Strike. The look after she had found out that he was ok.

The special conversation the two of them had, after their comrades returned from the missile base. When she went into acoma after becoming a sorceress. Taking her to Esthar and the many times he rescued her. That was all he could think about.

After all that, he woke up with a start when he heard someone calling his name.

"Daddy? Daddy? Daddy! Wake up!" Jase said shaking his father but his father still wouldn't wake up.

"DADDY!" Jase finally screamed.

"AH! Oh huh. What?" Squall said tiredly and groggily.

"Daddy, I want to go see Mommy!" Jase said.

"Not right now bud. We have to wait for the doctor to say she is stable enough."Squall said.

"Oh. Ok." Jase said with his head down.

"Jase, why aren't you in bed?" Squall asked not realizing just how long he had been sleeping.

"Cus, it's the afternoon." Jase stated.

Squall looked around that to see that in fact no one was in bed.

"Well, then we'll go get something to eat. Then we'll come back up. Okay, bud?"

"Okay."

They went downstairs to get some food when Ellone walked in.

"Oh! So you are awake finally." Ellone joked.

"Yeah. I was hungry. So yeah. Where's dad and the others?" Squall had asked.

"Well, Uncle Laguna went to check on his soldiers while the others went to check on SeeD."

"When did they stop fighting?" Squall inquired.

"Oh, I don't know. I never left. But Uncle Laguna is coming back here later to check on Rinoa. The others are taking care of SeeD and the SeeD candidates."Ellone said.

There was a small pause when Ellone remembered something.

"Oh. I have a letter from Headmaster Cid. He says that you are on temporary leave of absence as Commander and Headmaster until Rinoa is better. Quistis is taking the job right now while Nida fills in as Professor for Guardian Forces. Quistis will happily give the job back to you when you feel the need to return."

Squall just sighed. There was no news that Rinoa even made it through the night let alone if she was getting better. He was so worried about her. Ellone noted this.

"Squall, I know you haven't been told anything about Rinoa yet. Just hang on ok." Ellone pleaded.

Just as she said that someone had come down to look for him.

"Mr. Leonhart?"

Squall turned around to see who it was. It was the doctor who has been tending to Rinoa for the last two days and multiple surgeries later Dr Odine. So he ran up to the doctor.

"Yes? Is my wife going to be okay?" Squall asked impatiently.

"Easy, son. Rinoa had a lot of physical injuries and emotional pain. I'm surprised she survived for as long as she did. Must be the sorceress in her. But she should be just fine, if she has LOTS of rest in a quiet area."

"So she's going to be okay?" Squall again asked patiently.

"Yes, she's going to be just fine. But won't be awake for the next couple days. She's heavily sedated. In fact I'm surprised she's still pregnant. Any normal person with that much physical strain would have lost the baby almost instantly. She's currently three months pregnant and somehow both babies seem to be doing well. Again. Must be the Sorceress within."

"Whoa. Wait. Babies as in plural?" Squall asked almost falling over.

"You mean you didn't know?" Doctor Odine asked.

"Um no. Between rescuing my wife and my son hasn't enabled me to see a doctor." Squall said sarcastically.

"Well then let me be the first to tell you that the three of them will be just fine. She is having a boy and a girl."

"Holy Hyne! That's.. That's amazing!" Squall said and sat down in relief.

"I'm glad to hear it. But just remember. She needs a quiet place to rest. She's in no condition to be moving across continents right now. So I suggest you take her home to the Caraway Mansion and let Garden run for a few months without you." Doctor Odine said seriously.

"I was already told I wasn't allowed back until she was better. And now that she is having twins, it will be a little longer before I get back as Commander." Squall said lowly.

"Well she is cleaned up now. She's not so bloody. But she is still banged up. You and your son may go see her as long as he doesn't jump on her. She is still very weak. She needs her rest." The doctor said as he sped off to look for another patient.

Squall just smiled and turned to Jase who was sitting in Ellone's lap.

"Wow! That must have been some conversation. You were talking with him for nearly twenty minutes."Ellone questioned him

"Yeah, well. I just got all good news. I mean. It's all GREAT news." Squall said very chipper.

"Well what is it!?" Ellone asked impatiently.

"OK HOLD ON! Rinoa is going to be just fine. But she won't wake for the next couple of days." Squall said. "She has a lot of damage but she is going to be just fine provided she has a quiet place to rest."

"THAT'S GREAT! Uncle Laguna will let you use mom's old house in Winhill if you wanted."Ellone asked.

"That's what I was thinking but she's going to stay her father's mansion for a few days. She's going to want to when she learns he was murdered."

"That's true. And what about the baby?"Ellone asked again.

"I was getting to that and yes. The babies are going to be just fine"Squall said excitedly.

"Wait.. WHAT! Babies as in plural?!" Ellone asked making Jase's head shoot up.

"You know, sis. You and I are so much alike that people might think that we were twins. Because that's exactly what I said when the doctor told me."

"Twins!? Oh. My Squall! I'm going to have to move close by to help Rinoa with the babies. She's going to need all the help she can get!" Ellone asked excitedly.

"Thanks! Ellone! That would be great!" Squall said.

"Squall, what about Jase? Now that he's five aren't you enrolling him in Garden?"

"Whoa. I totally forgot about that." Squall said as he turns to Jase.

"Jase, do you want to become a SeeD like me?" Squall asked.

"I want to be just like you daddy!" Jase said excitedly.

"But you will be living there while Mommy and I live in Winhill. Don't you want to be with us?" Squall asked his ever cheerful son.

"No. Cuz I know you will always come back for me. Besides. I wanna play with Shamra and Storm. Now I can play with Ian!" Jase said excitedly.

"Well, alright then. Now let's go see your mother."

**AUTHORS NOTE.**

**Short chapter I know. And don't worry. The story doesn't end here. **


	17. Planted SeeDs

Planted SeeDs

Previous chapter.

"_**Squall, what about Jase? Now that he's five aren't you enrolling him in Garden?" **_

"_**Whoa. I totally forgot about that." Squall said as he turns to Jase.**_

"_**Jase, do you want to become a SeeD like me?" Squall asked.**_

"_**I want to be just like you daddy!" Jase said excitedly.**_

"_**But you will be living there while Mommy and I live in Winhill. Don't you want to be with us?" Squall asked his ever cheerful son. **_

"_**No. Cuz I know you will always come back for me. Besides. I wanna play with Shamra and Storm. Now I can play with Ian!" Jase said excitedly.**_

"_**Well, alright then. Now let's go see your mother."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a little while, Squall and Jase had visited Rinoa who was sleeping so peacefully. He didn't want to leave her side just yet, so when it was time for Jase to go back to Garden he had asked Ellone to take him to Garden to see Quistis, so she could enroll him.

He also asked Ellone to have Laguna escort Headmasters Cid and Martine to Deling General so that he may speak with them and so Laguna can visit with Rinoa.

As he waited for Laguna and the Headmasters to show up, he went back and visited Rinoa. She was hooked up to all these machines, monitors, and IVs. Still, she looked so angelic. But that's what she was. An angel. So Squall started talking to her.

"Hey, Hun! I'm so glad you are going to be okay! I really thought….-" Squall could feel his tears coming as he spoke to her.

"I really thought you had died. But if you had died, you wouldn't be my strong angel that I know you are! My angel! And I'm your knight!" Squall whispered softly to her.

"We're having twins, angel! A boy and a girl! The boy's middle name should be Michael in memory of your father. And I've always wanted a little girl! So she could be just like you! I would like her middle name to be Jaine ,in memory of our mothers. Xander Michael Leonhart and Greenlee Jaine Leonhart. Their older brother Jase Laguna-Squall Leonhart. Yeah those names!" Squall exclaimed.

"I hope you can hear me Rin because I love you so much! I wish you were awake now."Squall said softly.

No sooner had he said that, he felt Rinoa tighten her grip on his hand.

*SHE HEARD ME!? HYNE I LOVE THIS WOMAN!* Squall thought to himself.

***KNOCK! KNOCK!***

Laguna stood in the doorway when Squall looked at him smiling. Laguna was smiling too as he heard Squall's entire conversation to Rinoa.

"TWINS?" Laguna asked cheerfully.

"Yeah. Dad. Twins!" Squall said as he walked over to his father.

"Wow! I must be the luckiest Granddad alive! Three grandkids!" Laguna just smiled like a little kid!

Squall laughed as he watched his father walk over to Rinoa and start kissing her hand. Then Squall went to the door way to talk to Headmasters Cid and Martine since Laguna had escorted them there.

"Squall! My boy!" Cid called. "I've heard the news! Twins!? That's amazing! Congratulations! And Rinoa is also going to be just fine I heard?"

"Yeah! I'm so excited. But listen. I wanted to thank you both for helping out. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have made it to Rinoa in time in her condition. She would have died." Squall said solemly."Most of all. You have my deepest gratitude."

Headmaster Martine chimed in.

"Commander Leonhart. There is no need to thank us because SeeD stick together. Besides I remember Rinoa when she was pretending to be SeeD on that Sorceress mission oh so long ago. She has the purest of souls I swear she was born straight out of heaven herself." Martine finished cheerfully.

"You must be right, Martine!" Squall said again smiling.

"Now Headmaster Leonhart, we must now take our leave to our respective Garden locations. Enjoy your temporary leave and make sure Rinoa gets better for her and the twins sake." Cid chimed. "Oh. Edea heard the news, and she is coming from the orphanage as soon as possible to see the babies!"

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Squall was sitting by Rinoa reading a book, _The Hunger Games _by Suzanne Collins, when he heard Rinoa started to stir a little making Squall jump out of his seat quickly.

"S-Squall?" Rinoa said tiredly."You came!"

She turned her head which hurt a lot. "Ow!"

"Rinoa, honey. I'm right here! Don't move too much." Squall whispered softly stroking her raven locks. "You okay? You gave us a huge scare."

"I'll be better once I'm out of here." Rinoa stated. "Where's Deling, Seifer, and Morganna?"

"Dead and Jase went to train at Balamb Garden. He wanted to enroll so I let him." He said again, quietly.

"Is my dad here too?" Rinoa looking around to find her father this time.

Squall just looked at her for a moment before he said solemly, "Rin, the General isn't here…because Morganna murdered him."

"Oh?" Rinoa said as she felt her tears start falling down her cheek and Squall wiped them away.

"He died with honor. He fought well." Squall half lied because he didn't even know if General Caraway even had the chance to fight them off.

"I know. I just wanted him to see his grandkids first." Rinoa started then remembered she was pregnant.

"SQUALL! OUR BABY! What happened to our baby!" Rin cried.

"Easy Rin! Both of them are just fine and Jase is with Quistis." Squall said reassuringly.

"Wait. Did you say..? Am I-" Rinoa had trouble finishing her sentence.

"Having twins? Yes you are. A boy and girl!" Squall said excitedly almost as if he were a first time father all over again.

"Twins. Wow! Oh my HYNE! I remember hearing you talk about that. Xander Michael Leonhart and Greenlee Jaine Leonhart! I love those names!"

"I'm glad!" Squall smiled. "And Rin. The mansion is yours now. It was in the will. Everything went to you and your children. Even the money. You have a multibillion 13 digit estate now!" Squall said. We could retire and live happily.

"No. That money will be for the kids and our grandchildren when they are ready. That money will live for generations to come." Rinoa smiled.

After that they moved to Winhill after General Caraway's funeral once she was strong to move. She got well fast and gave birth to the twins just short months later.

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Getting close… Enough said. I hope you enjoyed this sappy chapter as much as I did.**


	18. Epilogue-16 Years Later

**16 Years Later**

"Xander and Greenlee! Let's go or you're going to be late for the field exam!" Commander Jase Leonhart shouted.

"Oh come on Jase! Do you really have to act like Dad!" Xander whined.

"Yeah! Why are you mean to your baby sister?!" Greenlee joked.

"Greenlee, you're my baby sister and I'm ALLOWED to be mean!" Jase joked. "Besides! When it comes to missions, you have to put your ties aside and do your job!"

"Geez, now you really sound like Dad!" Xander exclaimed.

The kids were too busy amongst themselves that they never realized that their famous parents were right behind them.

"And why is that a bad thing?" Rinoa said angelically.

"Oh. Sorry Mom. I love but.." Xander started.

"But what?" Squall asked very curiously.

"DAD! Oh. Uh.." Xander just stammered on.

"Hi Daddy!" Greenlee went up to her father and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Princess!" Squall said as he kissed the top of his daughter's head.

Greenlee was the spinning image of Rinoa. The dark black hair. Those big doe brown eyes. And of course such the angelic face. People actually thought they were twins once while the boys mirrored Squall in every way possible. Brown messy hair and steel blue eyes with the same 'Whatever..' attitude as their father.

And of course all the kids had both of their parents stubbornness.

"Go to your exams!" Squall said. "Go meet up with Shamra and Storm since there are you instructing leaders on this mission. After the mission, come and see me."

"Alright ,Dad!" The two of them chimed together and left with Jase.

Xander and Greenlee were the youngest in the SeeD clan. Selphie and Irvine's son Ian was now twenty-four years old. Shamra, from Zell and Emily, was Jase's age 21. Storm from Quistis and Nida was 18. All of them had become very successful SeeD.

However, Selphie was pregnant again. With a girl and her name was going to be Nehela Rose Kinneas.

**(Author's note. Nehela is pronounced (KNEE-ELLA) ).**

Greenlee and Shamra were the only girls in the clan so they were excited to have a new female cousin. So the two young women always hung out together without the boys.

One day Greenlee was telling Shamra how she had lost her virginity to her boyfriend Zachary Pentel.

Of course Squall had heard that conversation and talked to Greenlee about it out of concern to what happened to Rinoa in the latest battle. Greenlee just told him that she was sorry but she had sex with him out of love and Squall believes her.

Now Jase was engaged to a lovely Melissa Hardy. She is only nineteen but she is a very accomplished SeeD for her age. Xander, however, is the shy one. Just like his dad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MOM! DAD!" Greenlee and Xander screamed. " WE PASSED! WE PASSED! The entire Leonhart family is now SeeD!"

"Congrats!" Jase said from behind has he shook his younger brother's hand and gave his baby sister a twirling hug.

"That's wonderful!" Rinoa and Squall cheered.

"We are going to throw you a ball for SeeD inauguration!" Headmaster Leonhart exclaimed.

"Whatever." Greenlee and Xander said together as they walked away. As they walked you could hear them singing, "Weee areeee SeeeeD!"

With that, memories both popped into Rinoa's and Squall's head at the same time.

"Hmm. I wonder if we will see any shooting stars tonight?" Squall asked as he stood on the wall.

Just then a shooting star passed. He saw Rinoa looking at the star too. Then she walked over.

"You know, you're the best looking guy here. Dance with me?"

"…."

"Oh. I see. You only dance with people you like. I can fix that." Rinoa taunted. "Look into my eyes. You-are going to like me. You-are-going-to-like-me. You-are-going-to-like-me!"

Squall just looked at her.

"Did it work?" Rinoa looked at him strangely.

Finally he said…

"Nope. It didn't. Because instead of my liking you. I am completely and irrevocably in love with you Mrs. Leonhart! And I only dance with people I love." Squall smiled sweetly.

"Awww. You are so sweet, Mr. Leonhart!" She smiled as she stepped on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"EEW! Mom and Dad get a room!" The three younger Leonharts said together as they walked over to their parents.

Squall just looked as his kids then looked at Rinoa.

"That can be arranged, right?" Squall asked suggestively.

"Wanna?" Rinoa smirked.

"Let's go!" Squall cheered as he grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her to their room on the balcony.

"Eew!" Xander whined. "TOO MUCH INFORMATION!"

Squall and Rinoa just laughed and left the kids to get ready for the ball.

As Squall and Rinoa got into their room, they just stood on the balcony enjoying the night view in each other's embrace.

"Maybe we should just let the kids think that we did have sex and see what their reactions are!" Squall joked.

"That would be funny!" Rinoa laughed. "But right now. I just miss being here with you."

Squall just hugged her tighter and kissed his wife passionately. That's when the meteor shower happened right above them under the balcony.

They pulled away from each other to watch the meteor shower when Squall pulled her back to the balcony swing and laid her down where he got on top of her and started making out passionately on the swing.

"Squall. I never want to lose you again. You are my soulmate. You , and now the kids, are the only thing that matter to me."Rinoa said sweetly.

Squall just looked into her angelic doe brown eyes, and whispered, " I love you too, my angel. More than anything in the world."

He went back to kissing his beautiful wife under the meteor shower, and made love knowing they would be together forever. In eternal bliss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**WE MADE IT GUYS!. Well I made it. After four really long years, this story is finally fully posted online! If you loved it let me know! And recommend it to your friends please who love Final Fantasy 8, Rinoa and Squall fanfics! I would love to get more views on this story! **

**If you hated it, let me know!**

**When I wrote this fanfiction, I will not lie, I was in a very sexual state of mind. First year of college. Experimenting with new relationships. And what not. So I apologize if this story was a bit too sexual for you.**

**I've toned my stories down from that now. Even though sex is part of a good romance, I didn't want it to be to raunchy, so this last and final chapter was toned down. A lot . If you would love to read the ORIGINAL chapter. PM me for a request with an email address and I will send you the original last chapter. Although for the most part it's the same except for when Rinoa and Squall reach their bedroom. **

**I will take requests for other fanfics to write. My other fanfic right now is Music of the Heart which is still in the process of actually being written. **

**I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**

**Thanks for all your support! **

**Read and Review Please!**

**Thanks!**

**RinoaxSquall4eva2012! ;D**


End file.
